


slo-fi hip hop radio - (heart)beats to listen/fall for

by aiyah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Clown-to-Clown Communication, Crush at First Sight, Epistolary, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Plants, Social Media, Sokka is also an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah/pseuds/aiyah
Summary: From:sokka@whitelotusstudios.comSent:April 6 9:42 PMTo:zuko_huo@sozinpharma.comSubject:[EXTERNAL] Enya?Zuko,Are you playing Enya???- Sokka[alternatively: Sokka's a video game developer who moonlights as Wang Fire—a lo-fi hip hop andpipaaficionado—on Youtube. When Zuko Huo—heir apparent to the Sozin pharmaceutical empire and bona fide dork—moves in next door, Sokka finds his entire world tilting on its axis.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 858





	1. songwriting

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is. the fruits of countless hours of formatting ^^;;;  
> for foxxy canyon (keeping me sane)  
> (unbeta'd as always, all mistakes are mine :>)
> 
> update (8/2): it's done!! i pushed myself to get it out in a week, and here it is. i hope y'all enjoy everything that i put into this! i really, really had so much fun writing it all out :> as always, i thrive on kudos/comments, and i appreciate each and every one of you taking the time to read whatever my brain decides to come up with at 2 AM ^^;;; thank you so much!

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 5h  
in a m00d 2day—send me ur questions & i might get back 2 u #q&a

 **y i k e s** @tjrjwjdf 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
b i g m o o d tbh

 **b99 5ever** @ilovesquid 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
when did you first start making music????

 **🌵🌵🌵** @justdeserts 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
who r u + y r u obsessed w/ me

 **frosty ❄️ biatch** @snowovernow 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
When are you going to do a face reveal??? 😩😩😩

 **yip yippee ki yay 🐾 🐶** @simplesimp 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
what’s your favorite original song?

 **100% 👻** @gh0stbust3rs 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
face reveal face reveal face reveal

 **matt smith’s cheekbones** @smithstannie 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
who are you really

 **🍁 imma fly guy 🍁** @puffinup 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
who are you i genuinely wanna know

 **藍鬼** @blue_spirit 4h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Everyone asking who is Wang Fire’s face,  
but no one is asking how is Wang Fire’s face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It all begins with a stupid Q&A. Not that Sokka’s ever going to post an actual Q&A video—spirits forbid, he’s just a soft music man online and a video game developer offline—but when he scrolls past the randomly dumb meme from @blue_spirit in the sea of tweets demanding that he show his face onscreen, he pauses.

 _What the fuck is this supposed to mean_? Sokka stares back down at the tweet and scratches his forehead. _How is my face_? It’s great, thank you very much. He might not be using the twenty-step skincare routine Katara swears by, but what he uses now has been doing a pretty damn good job fighting against the remnants of the adult acne on his face. Sokka can feel a bit of stubble prickling on his chin and makes a note to buy another razor when he gets the chance.

 _Or are they asking how I’m doing_? Because truthfully, everything is going to shit. As one of the newly-promoted project leads at White Lotus Studios, Sokka’s been in charge of ~~managing~~ / ~~dealing with~~ / ~~handling the shitshow of~~ running _Age of Avatars_ , a massively popular MOBA game that brings in the big bucks for the company, not to mention his supervisor Piandao breathing down his neck every hour to make sure that the patches are coming along at a “reasonable” pace. (And by “reasonable” pace, it’s more like “pulling all-nighters in the office and overdosing on Red Bull” kinda pace.) Sokka’s pretty sure that his entire team is losing control of the single brain cell they’ve been sharing since day one.

Although Sokka’s grateful for everything that White Lotus Studios has offered him—it’s not every day that one of the world’s leading video game developers comes knocking on your doorstep—the long hours, infinite lines of code, and near-constant state of anxiety have pushed Sokka towards the edge of his wits.

(And then there’s that whole hot mess named Wang Fire he has to deal with.)

Honestly, Wang Fire started out as his friend Suki’s idea, ever since Sokka lost a bet about when the Kyoshi Warrior campaign would be released on AoA. His punishment? Posting a video online of him singing. (“But Suki, I can’t sing!” “Sokka, do I need to remind you that I have a lovely video of you singing ‘ _Secret Tunnel_ ’ at the top of your lungs during the karaoke party?” “... Fine.”) Sokka had reluctantly posted “ _cactus juice_ ”, a random thing he came up with when he was sitting on his apartment balcony and tending to his plants. What began purely as a joke about his obsession with succulents and cacti quickly snowballed into a viral Youtube video that had everyone on the internet—including Sokka—scratching their heads in collective disbelief. “ _cactus juice_ ” soon gave way to “ _i just want some jerky_ ”, an ode for all things protein that Sokka wrote during a particularly draining all-nighter when he realized that there was no more Oberto jerky left in the vending machine at work. (That had been an agonizing night.)

(That had quickly spawned a thousand different memes about Wang Fire’s love for meat in the face of all the hardships. Suki laughed when she saw them online but immediately stopped when she realized Sokka’s mortification.)

Sokka hadn’t realized how much of a hit his online persona would turn out to be, and he’s still overwhelmed by the thousands of likes whenever he posts stupid songs about haikus or his _pipa_ song covers of popular pop songs. Apparently everyone needs a healthy dose of lo-fi music about meat skewers or the chattering of a _pipa_ to the tune of “ _Despacito_ ” or “ _Blinding Lights_ ” to get them going throughout their day. Weird.

But moving on—Sokka squints down at @blue_spirit’s response and clicks on the profile Whoever this person is, they don’t seem to be particularly active on Twitter. There are no tweets, no pictures, not even a decent profile photo (it’s still set on the stupid default egg photo). @blue_spirit is only following one account: @therealwangfire. Sokka doesn’t know if he should be flattered or concerned, but curiosity gets the better of him.

 _Maybe it’s just a bot_ , he tells himself as he opens up a DM. _It can’t hurt, right?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

so like  
u think ur some modern day camus or smth  
don’t u

????  
Honestly, I prefer Sartre.  
Camus is a bit too… optimistic for my taste.

woah there buddy  
don’t go shitting on my sisyphus

… So you’ve read Camus?  
Interesting.

literally how is that interesting  
bro i literally read that in high school

Betraying your age, I see.

huh?  
ur quite calm  
i’m impressed

Impressed by what?  
My reaction to internet sensation Wang Fire DM’ing me?  
Or my knowledge in existentialism?

both?  
oooh so u think i’m an internet sensation ey ;)

Aren’t you?  
Or would you rather be called…  
Hm…  
Cactus Man?

… yeesh u go way back then  
“cactus juice” was like my first track ever  
how long’ve u been listening

Long enough to know what “Cactus Juice” is.  
So a while now, I believe.

bro it’s “cactus juice”, not “Cactus Juice”  
mind the caps

“cactus juice” is not grammatically correct.

bro u think ur some teacher or smth

I assure you, I am far from a teacher.  
Although I did pay close attention in my classes.

lmao ur weird  
i like that

… I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not.  
Should I be flattered?

:^) up 2 u

I suppose that the great Wang Fire is quite interesting as well.

well now i’m gonna take that as a compliment

Suit yourself.

bro i don’t own a suit

?

forget it

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Friggin’ weirdo_ , Sokka muses as he closes out of Twitter. _I don’t think a bot could come up with this stuff_.

He idly goes through his email to check for any last-minute things he needs to prepare for the weekly meeting tomorrow and hovers over an email from his landlady about some new guy moving into the apartment next door. Sokka has no idea why Aunt Wu goes to the trouble of telling him about these things, but when your landlady happens to be your grandmother’s best friend, you don’t let it bother you that much. He shoots off a quick reply before getting up from his desk and stretching. _#codinglyfe_ , Sokka groans when his back screams with vengeance at his stretches. _This is what you get for choosing a job like this_.

Sokka glances over at his living room, towards the _pipa_ case leaning against his bed. He trudges over and tugs open the case, running a hand over the frets and across the strings of his _pipa_. When Sokka holds it up to the glow of his desk lamp, he can see the intricate whorls of ocean waves etched across the sides. The instrument had been a high school graduation gift from his father, a reminder of his family when Sokka went off for college in a city far, far away from his hometown.

He plucks one of the strings quietly, marvelling at the clear note that hovers in the air before fading away. Sokka’s always been very musically-inclined, and his love for the _pipa_ is no exception. The _pipa_ reminds him of his culture, of his family, of his appreciation for rare music that isn’t played very often anymore. Whenever Sokka gets stressed, he pulls out his _pipa_ and strums, his anxiety floating away on a stream of notes away from his mind. If there’s anything he’s most grateful for, it’s the fact that his parents let him learn _pipa_ in the first place.

Sighing, Sokka puts away his _pipa_ and zips up the case. He looks up at the clock above his desk and freezes. It’s just past midnight, and if his brain is still functioning properly, there’s something he needs to do before he forgets.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <breadbenders unite!>>**

[sokkasm // 12:02 am] HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOPH

[airhead // 12:02 am] HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD

[her royal twigs // 12:03 am] Happy birthday, Toph!

[melon lordt // 12:05 am] Oh lordt  
[melon lordt // 12:05 am] Thanks i guess  
[melon lordt // 12:05 am] My folks got me a new phone  
[melon lordt // 12:06 am] Testing it out

// _sokkasm has renamed the group chat to: _**boozebenderz** //

[sokkasm // 12:07 am] aw y’all so grown up now :’^)  
[sokkasm // 12:07 am] i am a proud papa

[her royal twigs // 12:08 am] That sounds oddly patronizing, but okay.

[melon lordt // 12:10 am] Sokka i am not a f###### child

[her royal twigs // 12:10 am] omg

[airhead // 12:11 am] lol

[sokkasm // 12:12 am] hahahahaha oml i love voice 2 text censoring

[melon lordt // 12:14 am] ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
[melon lordt // 12:14 am] I THOUGHT I FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY  
[melon lordt // 12:15 am] SOKKA YOU BIG FAT A#### I’M GONNA R### AND S### NOT TO MENTION J#### YOUR X#####

[her royal twigs // 12:15 am] Someone clearly figured out caps lock, at least.

[melon lordt // 12:16 am] Z##### YOU KATARA

[sokkasm // 12:16 am] z????

[her royal twigs // 12:17 am] ????

[airhead // 12:17 am] zipper???

[her royal twigs // 12:19 am ] I don’t think she means zipper, Aang.

[airhead // 12:19 am] oh mb :’))

[melon lordt // 12:20 am] WHY THE F### ARE MY WORDS NOT SHOWING UP

[airhead // 12:21 am] um

[her royal twigs // 12:21 am] Sokka, you’re the text wizard here.  
[her royal twigs // 12:21 am] Please help her.

[melon lordt // 12:22 am] Yeah Mark Sokkaberg, tell me

[sokkasm // 12:23 am] that literally doesn’t make sense but ok  
[sokkasm // 12:23 am] uhhhhhhhhhhhh  
[sokkasm // 12:23 am] UHHHHHHHH  
[sokkasm // 12:24 am] hold on  
[sokkasm // 12:24 am] what kinda phone did ur parents get u

[melon lordt // 12:25 am] Android  
[melon lordt // 12:25 am] I used to have iPhone

[sokkasm // 12:27 am] oh LMAO ok  
[sokkasm // 12:27 am] u gotta go 2 ur settings then ur voice settings and toggle off “block offensive words”

[sokkasm // 12:30 am] hello?

[melon lordt // 12:31 am] Miss me you punk ass bitches

[her royal twigs // 12:31 am] And she’s back.

[airhead // 12:31 am] yayyyyyyyy :DDDDDDDDD

[sokkasm // 12:33 am] anyways i g2g  
[sokkasm // 12:33 am] just wanted 2 wish toph happy birthday lol

[melon lordt // 12:34 am] It’s only past 12  
[melon lordt // 12:34 am] I’m surprised

[sokkasm // 12:35 am] well i gotta long day ahead  
[sokkasm // 12:35 am] still working on patches n shit  
[sokkasm // 12:36 am] plus some new guy’s moving in next door  
[sokkasm // 12:36 am] gn

[her royal twigs // 12:37 am] Really?  
[her royal twigs // 12:37 am] That sounds exciting.

[melon lordt // 12:38 am] Wait y’all working on another patch  
[melon lordt // 12:38 am] Don’t you dare touch my cabbage guy

[melon lordt // 12:44 am] I am warning you  
[melon lordt // 12:44 am] I will personally hunt you down and eviscerate you

[airhead // 12:45 am] wow :O

[her royal twigs // 12:45 am] I think Sokka went to bed.  
[her royal twigs // 12:46 am] Toph, that’s my brother you’re talking about.

[melon lordt // 12:47 am] Yeah and i used to have a crush on him  
[melon lordt // 12:47 am] So what  
[melon lordt // 12:48 am] Don’t touch my cabbages

[airhead // 12:53 am] yikes :OO

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]** _

**Jet Zi** 3:45 PM  
 _RELEASE THE PATCH_

 **Suki Xia** 3:45 PM  
IT ISN’T DONE YET CALM DOWN

 **Jet Zi** 3:45 PM  
R U KIDDING ME  
I SENT U MY STUFF YESTERDAY  
HOW IS IT NOT DONE YET

 **Haru Di** 3:46 PM  
can both of you calm down???  
i’m running a few more tests  
sheesh y’all need raava or smth

 **Suki Xia** 3:47 PM  
I wouldn’t be freaking out if Jet wasn’t freaking out.

 **Jet Zi** 3:47 PM  
it takes one to know one

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:48 PM  
wtf happened here  
y r there all caps

 **Suki Xia** 3:49 PM  
Jet started it.

 **Jet Zi** 3:49 PM  
um excuse me?????????

 **Suki Xia** 3:50 PM  
Sokka, tell your BFF to calm down

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:52 PM  
um no he’s not my bff what

 **Jet Zi** 3:52 PM  
 _le gasp_  
i am wounded  
sokka how could you

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:55 PM  
@jet leave me alone  
i’m running more test cases but everything looks good so far  
also if any of y’all got a pen i can borrow that’d be gr9  
i lost my hairtie somewhere

 **Suki Xia** 3:56 PM  
Feel free to swing by my desk.

 **Haru Di** 4:02 PM  
yo, do we need to nerf cabbage guy  
he’s too op

 **Suki Xia** 4:03 PM  
Wdym?

 **Haru Di** 4:04 PM  
his ult does way too much damage  
i’m legit melting the auto-generated pawns rn

 **Jet Zi** 4:06 PM  
what  
his _MY CABBAGES!_ ability?

 **Haru Di** 4:07 PM  
yeah, that one  
maybe i’ll get piandao to take a look at it  
idk

 **Jet Zi** 4:10 PM  
omg not piano  
pls not piano  
i can’t handle another lecture again

 **Suki Xia** 4:12 PM  
@jet Your autocorrect…

 **Jet Zi** 4:15 PM  
@suki holy f leave me alone

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:17 PM  
aight if y’all r just gonna argue  
imma go back 2 run more tests

 **Suki Xia** 4:19 PM  
Me too, honestly.

 **Jet Zi** 4:20 PM  
 _420 BLAZE IT BITCHES_

 **Haru Di** 4:23 PM  
how are you still employed here

 **Suki Xia** 4:23 PM  
Who knows?

 **Jet Zi** 4:24 PM  
i can hear u

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sokka finally makes it home late after another long day of chaos at work, he’s greeted by a mountain of cardboard boxes lining the walls of the hallway outside of his apartment.

 _Oh_. His neighbor is moving in. Right.

Sokka gingerly weaves in between the towers of boxes, pulling his backpack closer to him as he finally reaches his apartment door. He realizes that there’s a guy standing there, holding a bamboo plant and staring at him with a quizzical look.

“Hey there,” Sokka says, and when he finally gets a glimpse of the guy, he gasps.

“You have golden eyes,” he says dumbly.

“Um, yes?” Gold-Eyes says, face crinkled with confusion. “I do have golden eyes.”

And Sokka takes a good, hard look at Gold-Eyes. Yup. This guy is gorgeous as fuck, with thin lips and glowing cheekbones like a bona fide model who stepped out from an Armani runway and trampled over the remnants of Sokka’s heart. The guy has a fairly impressive scar painted over his left eye, and instead of marring his face, it somehow makes him that much hotter in that dangerous, _I-take-risks_ kinda way. And to top it all off, Gold-Eyes just so happens to be wearing an inky black suit that fits in all the right places, a suit that looks much more expensive than anything Sokka used to wear during his recruiting events in college. He suddenly feels self-conscious about his Cabbage Man hoodie and his scruffy-looking joggers.

( _Why are you thinking about this? Now is not the time!_ Sokka hears his inner Katara shrieking. _Get it together, you dumbo._ )

“Um, as I was saying earlier, do you need help?” he looks back at Gold-Eyes.

“I think I should be fine, but thank you for offering,” Gold-Eyes says, and— _fuckfuckfuck_ —his voice is a rich timbre that flows through Sokka’s ears like a waterfall. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?”

“No?”

“I’m Zuko. Zuko Huo. It’s very nice to meet you,” Gold-Eyes laughs quietly, and Sokka belatedly realizes that the man is jacked as well, muscles tensing as he bends down to place the bamboo pot on the floor before holding out his hand.

Sokka grasps it and gives it a strong shake, just like his father taught him. “I’m Sokka Qanik, and likewise.”

“I must apologize for the mess,” Zuko sweeps a hand around the narrow hallway. “I didn’t realize that I would have so many things to bring in with me.”

“Dude, you’re fine. I mean, as long as you get it cleared out before other people start complaining—not that I’m complaining, of course! ’Cuz I’m not, I swear.”

“Regardless, I’ll be sure to get it all sorted out soon,” Zuko smiles wanly. “It’s been a bit exhausting to deal with, but I suppose that’s to be expected when you finally move out of the family compound.”

“Family compound?”

“Oh, yes. I was living with my family for a very long time,” Zuko replies. “Unfortunately, due to some unforeseen circumstances, I moved out.”

“Aw, bummer.” Sokka can’t really relate to that. He’s been on his own ever since he went to college, and even though his sister lives close by, he tries not to bother her too much. Katara has a very busy schedule, too.

“Well, I believe that it’s getting a bit late,” Zuko says. “I should finish unpacking and clearing the hallway of my things. It was very nice to meet you, Sokka.”

“Yeah,” Sokka nods. _Going so soon?_ he wants to ask, but he doesn’t. “Um, before I go, could I get your number or something?”

“What?”

 _Shit, you’re being too forward_. “Um, I mean, like contact info? Like, I’m really close to the landlady and stuff, and I don’t know if you’re on the listserv yet or anything, but I could let you know about stuff that’s going on, and yeah.”

“Oh, of course.” Sokka watches as Zuko fumbles around, his face apologetic when there is no phone to be seen. “I seem to have misplaced my phone. Would my email suffice?”

“Yeah, sure!” Sokka reaches up and pulls out the felt pen holding his hair together in a makeshift bun. His hair falls down around his face, and he brushes it away from his face.

“Unfortunately, I do not seem to have paper, either.” Zuko holds the proffered pen in his slender fingers.

“Hold on,” Sokka pauses to roll up a sleeve, exposing a tanned arm. “You can just write it here.”

(Wait. _What the fuck is this development? Why am I doing this?_ )

Zuko blinks before grasping Sokka’s arm with one hand and writing out a series of letters in a delicate scrawl with the pen. Sokka squirms under the feather-light touch of the pen running against his skin.

“There,” Zuko finishes his writing and hands the pen to Sokka. He offers the back of his hand. “I suppose that you should be returning the favor, yes?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” and Sokka starts writing. Zuko’s hand is warm to the touch, and Sokka can feel the edges of rough calluses as his pen stumbles over his email address. His writing is definitely not as neat as Zuko’s—all shaky and rounded—and when he finally finishes, Sokka pulls back and caps the pen, embarrassed.

“I believe I’ll be seeing you around, then?” Zuko asks, and his golden eyes twinkle under the flickering lights in the hallway.

“’Course, dude. Feel free to hit me up anytime,” Sokka waves as he unlocks his door and stumbles into his apartment. He barely has time to toss his backpack towards the couch before he’s sliding down against the closed door, clutching his arm against his beating heart.

 _Oooh, you’ve got it bad_. Sokka can hear Katara laughing in his head. And _fuck_ , his mind continues, _what’s wrong with you?_ That, and the fact that his gaydar might be broken beyond belief because _holy shit_ , a guy this gorgeous can’t possibly be bent, can he?

( _Can he?_ )

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Uncle Iroh // 8:14 PM] Zuko, I want to check in on how you’re doing.

[Uncle Iroh // 8:25 PM] Zuko?

[Zuko // 8:31 PM] I’m okay, Uncle.

[Uncle Iroh // 8:35 PM] That’s very comforting to hear.  
[Uncle Iroh // 8:36 PM] I apologize for your father’s behavior during the meeting today.

[Zuko // 8:41 PM] I stand by my choice about saving our intern class over saving a meager percentage of revenue.  
[Zuko // 8:41 PM] I will always put my people first.

[Uncle Iroh // 8:45 PM] If only your father thought about it the same way.  
[Uncle Iroh // 8:45 PM] Sometimes, I wonder if he’s too ambitious for his own good.  
[Uncle Iroh // 8:46 PM] And reckless, too. He had no reason to throw you out of the meeting.

[Zuko // 8:48 PM] It’s fine. I’m used to it.  
[Zuko // 8:48 PM] At least he didn’t fire me from my position.  
[Zuko // 8:49 PM] Thank the spirits I was moving to my apartment already.

[Uncle Iroh // 8:50 PM] A stroke of fortune, of course.  
[Uncle Iroh // 8:51 PM] I hope that everything at your place is in order?

[Zuko // 8:54 PM] Yes. I met my neighbor earlier and exchanged emails with him.  
[Zuko // 8:54 PM] He seems to be a fairly nice person.

[Uncle Iroh // 8:59 PM] Making friends already, I see.  
[Uncle Iroh // 9:00 PM] I must be going off to bed now.  
[Uncle Iroh // 9:01 PM] Fung asked me to play pai sho tomorrow morning, and I couldn’t refuse.

[Zuko // 9:02 PM] I’m going to go work on some presentations for now.  
[Zuko // 9:02 PM] Thank you for checking in on me.

[Uncle Iroh // 9:04 PM] I’ll always be here for you, my dear nephew.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

The weather’s nice today.

uhhhh yeah? weird but ok

Oh. I didn’t want to bother you too much.  
You’re Wang Fire, after all.

dude it’s fine  
i’m just tired  
long day at work

I hear you.  
I had a very long day at work as well…  
I’m also in the process of relocating.

ooooh that sounds fun  
not gonna ask u where tho

Ah, a person who respects privacy.  
Very rare nowadays.

i mean, u didn’t ask the mask  
in my tweet  
i’m assuming

Yes, that makes sense.  
I’ve always enjoyed listening to your music.  
I fail to see how knowing who the person is would make a difference.

bro so sagelike  
damn u sure u aren’t a teacher?

No?

nice  
anyways  
was thinking i wanna do another song

Are you sure you should be telling me this?  
I thought you wanted more privacy.

just privacy on my identity  
plus u seem pretty chill

I’m honored that you think that way.

haha dude ur 2 funny  
but yeah  
thinking what my next song should b on

Will it be a remix? Or another original song?

hmmmm not sure yet  
kinda want to bust out my pipa again

For what it’s worth, I really enjoy your pipa covers.  
They remind me of the time when I played erhu.

no way bro u play erhu???  
i’ve never met anybody who plays erhu  
well except my sister  
but she stopped in high school

Yes, I enjoy erhu a lot.  
Although given my schedule now, I haven’t been able to play.

yeah u can say that again  
like i spend so much time in the office  
wang fire is the only time i get 2 relax

I’m glad that you decided to share your talents with us.

awww u flatter me

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 2 9:24 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Dear Sokka,

It was very nice to meet you earlier. I am looking forward to developing a neighborly friendship, and as such, would like to inquire about the circumstances surrounding your fondness towards playing music into the wee hours of the morning. I myself adhere to a very strict sleeping schedule, and unfortunately, your music has woken me up countless times these past few nights. I myself do enjoy a nice bit of music now and then for relaxation, but certainly not at all hours of the night. While I appreciate your sense of musicality, I find the misplayed notes and gratuitous use of static effects to be wholly distracting. I am wondering if you have considered soundproofing your apartment or have thought about playing your music at a more reasonable time.

Thank you very much, and I hope that you have a wonderful day.

Best regards,  
Zuko

Zuko Huo  
Project Manager,  
Marketing Division Sozin & Co.

_Notice: This e-mail message, together with any attachments, contains information of Sozin & Co., Inc. and/or its affiliates that may be confidential, proprietary copyrighted and/or legally privileged. It is intended solely for the use of the individual or entity named on this message. If you are not the intended recipient, and have received this message in error, please notify us immediately by sending a reply email and deleting this message from your system._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 2 11:28 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Oops man mb i'll try 2 do better was experimenting w/ new stuff

\- Sokka

Sokka Qanik  
Lead Developer  
White Lotus Studios

_I don’t have a cool disclaimer message like yours but here you go._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 2 11:47 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Dear Sokka,

My apologies for my tone and word choice with regards to the matter. Thank you so much for your acknowledgement, although I did have a little trouble deciphering what “mb” was supposed to mean. I do not believe you meant a “megabyte”, but I was not quite sure on that matter. Perhaps a bit of proper grammar and spelling next time might suffice?

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 12:01 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Hey,

Mb = my bad. Ex: sorry dude mb, I was up super late and pulling OT in the office.

It’s nbd, tbh.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 12:26 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Dear Sokka,

Nbd? Non-binding document? Tbh? (I cannot, for the life of me, figure out what the second one is supposed to mean.)

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 12:47 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Hey Zuko,

OMS (oh my spirits) are you srs (serious)? I thought it was normal slang to use.

\- Sokka

P.S. Tbh = to be honest (tysm = thank you very much)  
P.P.S. I’ll try harder next time. It’s just easier to write in shorthand, yeah?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 1:34 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Dear Sokka,

My apologies, once again. I am not as familiar with the abbreviations and colloquialisms of late as I should be. ~~Thank you so much~~ TYSM for your insight.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 1:51 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Hey Zuko,

Wow, I’m impressed at how fast you caught on. Also, why are you emailing me at like 2 in the morning? I thought you had a “strict sleeping schedule?”

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 2:09 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Noise?

Dear Sokka,

Unfortunately, my work has seemingly doubled overnight due to some unforeseen circumstances, and I am working to rectify the situation—hence the email communication at 2 AM. I’ll let you get on with it.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 4:15 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Dear Sokka,

I was out on my balcony today trying to tidy some things up, and I noticed that you seem to have a horde of gigantic, spiky-leafed plants overwhelming your outside space and branching into the confines of my apartment space as well. I am wondering if you would be able to reposition them so I would be able to appreciate the entirety of my limited outside space.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 4:26 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Hey Zuko,

Aw crap, did Appa get loose again? I swear that agave is always trying to escape from my balcony. Don’t worry about it—I’ll deal with him when I get home.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 6:23 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Dear Sokka,

The plant is… a he?

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 6:34 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Hey Zuko,

Um technically I don’t think agaves have genders, but he’s a he, I guess? At least that’s what my friend told me. I got him from my friend Aang as a birthday present.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 6:52 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Dear Sokka,

That is quite fascinating. It sounds like your friend Aang enjoys the idea of anthropomorphizing plants.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 7:31 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Hey Zuko,

LOL (laugh out loud). Also, I moved Appa and Momo. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 8:12 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Dear Sokka,

I am very appreciative of your efforts to accommodate my concerns.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 3 8:25 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plants?

Hey Zuko,

No problemo.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 9:10 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Oops

Hey Zuko,

Do you mind keeping it down over there? I’m trying to work on some music right now, but it’s a bit loud and I can’t concentrate.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 9:29 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Dear Sokka,

My dearest apologies. I was in the middle of a heated argument and didn’t realize how loud I was becoming.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 9:58 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Hey Zuko,

Dude it’s all good. By the way, are you doing okay? You sounded stressed.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 10:05 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Dear Sokka,

Yes, I’m doing fine. Something just came up at work and I had to manage the crisis until it died down. Don’t worry; it won’t happen again.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 10:23 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Bro I already told you, it’s okay! As long as you’re doing okay, that’s all.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 10:46 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Dear Sokka,

Thank you for your concern about my well-being, but I can assure that everything is being handled. On a slightly off-topic note, I was wondering what sort of music you were writing?

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 11:11 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Nothing much, honestly. Just goofing around with my pipa.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 11:19 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Dear Sokka,

Oh? You play _pipa_? _Pipa_ is a lovely instrument—I happen to play _erhu_ myself.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 11:30 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

BRO WAY COOL. Dude we should play together sometime.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 4 11:40 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Oops

Dear Sokka,

Perhaps we should. I’d like that very much.

Best regards,  
Zuko


	2. arranging

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 3h  
new song out!  
music by @therealwangfire  
artwork by @maicroscopic  
listen now: fanlink.to/badgermoles

 **🥬 ^_^ 🥬** @iheartcabbages43vr 3h  
_Replying to @therealwangfire_  
omg omg omg im so excited

 **nyoom nyoom** @noomy_nomad 3h  
_Replying to @therealwangfire_  
S O H Y P E proud of u brother

 **🦉** ( **ovo) 👓💦💦** @1shi+0ng 2h  
_Replying to @therealwangfire_  
This is actually pretty good.

 **thirsty 4 cabbage guy** @lettucedance 2h  
_Replying to @therealwangfire_  
this shit is straight 🔥

 **🦁🐢** @bending4beginnerz 2h  
_Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Interesting.

 **50/50 🐼🐼** @heibai 2h  
_Replying to @therealwangfire_  
he releases dope music but doesn’t show his face 😪

 **100% 👻** @gh0stbust3rs 1h  
_Replying to @heibai  
_ikr 😩😩😩

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

I like your new song.

oh hey blue how u doing?  
i’m glad u liked it  
lol

The melody was quite interesting.  
I wonder where you come up with your ideas.

tbh i dunno dude  
mostly like dreams???  
so like this 1  
there were badgermoles in my dream

Badgermoles?

oooh they’re from this game  
aoa  
have u heard of it?

aoa?  
Do you mean Age of Avatars?  
Ah, yes. I remember now.  
They’re one of the neutral monsters, yes?

yeah bro!  
woah do u play aoa?

I have dabbled in it from time to time.  
I used to play it quite often in past years.

bro same  
but i don’t play it much either  
2 busy doing other stuff  
anyhowwwwwww that’s where badgermoles came from lol

That’s an interesting connection.  
Badgermoles were always my least favorite.  
I would play with my younger sister, which was no fun at all.  
She’s too competitive for her own good.

woah a younger sister?  
same here dude  
on the younger sister part  
not the aoa  
my sis doesn’t play aoa  
says it’s dumb

My sister is very talented at those games.  
She stopped playing player vs. player tiered mode with me.  
She’d complain that I would… what’s the word...  
“Feed”?

aw man that sucks  
i played some tiered but not that often  
got up to palladium then gave up cuz 2 much time  
not as bad as having 2 deal w/ annoying sister tho

It’s very gratifying to hear that someone relates to me on this.

dude  
sisters can be a pain amirite

Yes, I suppose so.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 5 3:16 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** [EXTERNAL] it’s all good

Hey Zuko,

Hope that you’re settling in well. And yeah, I’d love to play together sometime!

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 5 5:30 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Mail?

Dear Sokka,

Thank you so much for your inquiry. Alas, I seem to have left my _erhu_ in my previous place of residence, and it will take a considerable amount of time for me to get it back. I look forward to our music-making in the future.

I do have a quick question with regards to receiving and delivering mail. In my haste during my move-in process, I neglected to ask the landlady about where the mail is located. Could you give me some insight about that?

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 5 6:58 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Mail?

Hey Zuko,

Yeah sure, the mailboxes are on the first floor, in the hallway to the left of the front double doors. Lmk (let me know) if you need any other help!

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 5 10:25 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Mail?

Dear Sokka,

Thank you very much for the information. I hope you have a wonderful evening.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 6 9:42 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

Are you playing Enya???

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 6 9:59 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

If by Enya, you mean the world-renowned Irish singer and not the letter in the Latin alphabet (Ñ), then yes. Was I being too loud? My apologies.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 6 10:16 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

LOL dude it’s NBD, just wondering why I was hearing Only Time on repeat.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 6 10:24 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

I apologize, I didn’t notice the sound. Enya is calming.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 6 10:43 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

I told you it’s fine,  
Didn’t bother me at all!  
Enya’s pretty good.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 6 11:02 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

Why did you space your emails in such a manner?

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 6 11:14 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

OMS I thought it was a haiku thing NVM (nevermind).

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 6 11:29 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

I didn’t see that.  
I do enjoy haikus, too.  
Simple yet clever.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 6 11:40 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

Is this a challenge?  
If yes, then I will accept.  
(Nothing else to do.)

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 6 11:49 PM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

I was not aware,  
of my participation.  
This is difficult.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 6 11:55 PM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

Dude, you can do it!  
I believe in both of us.  
(I think, IDK.)

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 7 7:20 AM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

You used acronyms.  
(IDK is I don’t know?)  
Does this even count?

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 7 9:00 AM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

Let me live this out.  
I don’t really know the rules.  
Fine; it doesn’t count.

\- Sokka

P.S. This means you win.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 7 10:32 AM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

I do not believe—  
Haikus were meant for English.  
Perhaps it should count.

Best regards,

Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Sent:** April 7 11:15 AM  
**To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Zuko,

I surrender, dude.  
Can’t stop counting syllables.  
Please, I’m begging you.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
**Sent:** April 7 11:48 AM  
**To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Enya?

Dear Sokka,

Permission granted. You may proceed with your regularly scheduled prose.

Best regards,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was only supposed to be one stupid email about the noise levels—how did it get to this point?

Sokka shakes his head as he scrolls through the enormous email thread from Zuko. _How the fuck did we end up in haikus_? Sokka hasn’t flexed his haiku muscles since his freshman year poetry class in college, and the impromptu haiku battle with his neighbor has all but drained the remaining creative juice he had in his brain. Zuko’s not half-bad at this Japanese poetry form, either, and Sokka promises himself that he’ll do some practice so he isn’t caught off-guard next time.

(But seriously? A haiku battle?)

Honestly, Sokka’s only seen Zuko once or twice in the elevator or in the hallway, but each encounter reminds him of the first time they met, especially with how cool and collected Zuko looks each time they happen to bump into each other. It’s always some perfect suit-and-tie combo, the ones with super expensive-looking fabric and ties that match Zuko’s eyes perfectly and make him look a million bucks. (Not that Sokka’s really looking or anything—honest.) That, and how Zuko always greets him with a small smile and a slight nod of his head, scar crinkling as they make small talk about their jobs and their daily lives during the short elevator ride to the ground floor.

( _Stop thinking about him_ , Sokka thinks to himself. _You got bigger things to think about, like @blue_spirit_.)

@blue_spirit—now there’s another thing that Sokka can’t get out of his mind. He’s been DMing this mysterious person for some time now, and he’s realized that @blue_spirit is most definitely not a bot. (I mean, who would even bother talking about friggin’ Camus and _erhu_ in the first place?) Sokka finds himself looking forward to @blue_spirit’s DMs, especially the ones where they talk about random day-to-day crap or about Sokka trying to find inspiration for new songs. He’s pretty proud of “ _badgermoles_ ”, a song he wrote a few days ago. The song came to Sokka after a weird nightmare about badgermoles in AoA that led to him waking up at four in the morning to feverishly check the code to make sure that everything was ready for the patch. And judging by the reaction online, people are still listening to Wang Fire’s music.

@blue_spirit is witty and charming, and Sokka can look past the stupid egg profile photo to see someone who really appreciates the time and effort that he puts into mixing tracks and releasing original music. Most of all, Sokka’s grateful that @blue_spirit doesn’t badger him about his identity or a face reveal. Hell, @blue_spirit seems to value their own privacy above all else, too. And that’s something Sokka definitely vibes with.

But back to the whole _whatever_ with Zuko. Sokka can’t understand half of the ridiculous things his neighbor emails him about—from asking why Appa the agave is a _he_ to stuff about playing _erhu_ in his free time. It sounds like Zuko has a much more interesting life than Sokka had ever thought was possible. And Sokka, being Sokka, has no idea how to react to the absolute dorkiness that is his neighbor.

Squinting, Sokka looks through the emails again and screenshots part of the thread. He might not have the answer, but Katara might. After all, she’s the one in a long-term relationship, not Sokka himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <boozebenderz>>**

[sokkasm // 8:58 pm] oms my neighbor  
[sokkasm // 8:58 pm] lmfao

[her royal twigs // 9:00 pm] ?  
[her royal twigs // 9:00 pm] Do you need me to come over?

[sokkasm // 9:01 pm] nah it’s good  
[sokkasm // 9:01 pm] just the guy next door  
[sokkasm // 9:01 pm] spirits katara he’s so hot  
[sokkasm // 9:02 pm] but he’s such a dumbass oms

[her royal twigs // 9:04 pm] Um, Sokka?  
[her royal twigs // 9:04 pm] I hate to point it out, but this is the group chat.

[sokkasm // 9:06 pm] oh shit

[melon lordt // 9:10 pm] DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY THEY HAVE A CRUSH?  
[melon lordt // 9:11 pm] Ooooooooooooooooooh

[airhead // 9:12 pm] sokka u have a crush??? :OO

[sokkasm // 9:16 pm] fuck why can’t i remove messages smh  
[sokkasm // 9:16 pm] leaf me alone

[melon lordt // 9:17 pm] More like  
[melon lordt // 9:17 pm] Hot leaf juice time  
[melon lordt // 9:17 pm] It’s your turn to spill

[sokkasm // 9:20 pm] i don’t have a crush omfg  
[sokkasm // 9:20 pm] more like… appreciation of aesthetic?

[airhead // 9:22 pm] what does that mean D:

[melon lordt // 9:22 pm] Oooh tea getting hot  
[melon lordt // 9:22 pm] Is he cute

[sokkasm // 9:24 pm] …  
[sokkasm // 9:24 pm] ANYWAYS  
[sokkasm // 9:25 pm] LIKE I WAS SAYING  
[sokkasm // 9:25 pm] his emails r so fucking prim & proper  
[sokkasm // 9:26 pm] he doesn’t even know what TBH means  
[sokkasm // 9:27 pm] i mean r u srs

[her royal twigs // 9:29 pm] I mean, in his defense, I can’t decipher your writing most of the time.  
[her royal twigs // 9:29 pm] And I’ve lived with you for the majority of my life.

[melon lordt // 9:30 pm] Yeah Sokka don’t be a bitch  
[melon lordt // 9:30 pm] Voice-to-text doesn’t catch everything.

[sokkasm // 9:32 pm] ok fine fine yes my texts r weird  
[sokkasm // 9:32 pm] but like bro his emails oml so fucking formal  
[sokkasm // 9:33 pm] but like look @ these emails about appa & momo  
[sokkasm // 9:33 pm] >>sent a screenshot to: _**boozebenderz**_ <<

[melon lordt // 9:34 pm] I can’t see a single thing, someone clue me in

[her royal twigs // 9:35 pm] Spirits above.  
[her royal twigs // 9:35 pm] “Gigantic spiky-leafed plants”?  
[her royal twigs // 9:36 pm] … Have you been pruning Appa correctly?

[airhead // 9:38 pm] APPA  
[airhead // 9:38 pm] @toph sokka’s neighbor was just asking about appa  
[airhead // 9:39 pm] & y appa is a he  
[airhead // 9:39 pm] ofc app’s a he!

[sokkasm // 9:40 pm] katara pls

[airhead // 9:41 pm] gosh i miss appa  
[airhead // 9:42 pm] :(

[sokkasm // 9:45 pm] appa is a total beast  
[sokkasm // 9:46 pm] it’s not my fault that agaves are fucking huge  
[sokkasm // 9:46 pm] i think i need 2 get him a new pot soon

[her royal twigs // 9:52 pm] To be fair, your apartment is usually on the chaotic side.

[melon lordt // 9:52 pm] Ooooh burnt by the tea

[sokkasm // 9:54 pm] oms katara r u on my side  
[sokkasm // 9:55 pm] or on the dork’s side

[her royal twigs // 9:59 pm] Sokka, please.  
[her royal twigs // 9:59 pm] I’m sure your neighbor’s a pretty decent guy.  
[her royal twigs // 10:00 pm] He sounds like he has a lot to deal with.

[melon lordt // 10:08 pm] Leave it to Katara to kill the conversation

[her royal twigs // 10:10 pm] Excuse me?

[melon lordt // 10:11 pm] Lol nevermind  
[melon lordt // 10:11 pm] The leaf juice is ice cold

[airhead // 10:14 pm] aww i don’t like cold leaf juice :(

[melon lordt // 10:16 pm] Sokka tell us more about your neighbor  
[melon lordt // 10:16 pm] I bet he has nice hair or eyes  
[melon lordt // 10:17 pm] Oooh I bet he has a scar or something  
[melon lordt // 10:18 pm] A wild child underneath his fancy pants

[sokkasm // 10:20 pm] …

[melon lordt // 10:22 pm] A SCAR?  
[melon lordt // 10:22 pm] Called it

[sokkasm // 10:24 pm] zuko’s literally the farthest thing from wild child  
[sokkasm // 10:25 pm] he’s so fucking prim and proper

[melon lordt // 10:26 pm] Zuko’s a nice name

[sokkasm // 10:30 pm] i’m… just gonna go work on some shit now

[her royal twigs // 10:31 pm] Have fun!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Zuko // 11:34 PM] Uncle, I hope you’re doing well.

[Uncle Iroh // 11:36 PM] Zuko! It’s almost midnight! I thought you have early meetings tomorrow?  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:37 PM] How was the moving?  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:38 PM] I’m sorry for not being there, but I had other matters to tend to.

[Zuko // 11:38 PM] That’s fine.  
[Zuko // 11:38 PM] I appreciate you talking to my father for me.

[Uncle Iroh // 11:40 PM] Of course—it was no problem at all.  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:40 PM] But tell me about your moving. How was it?

[Zuko // 11:44 PM] It didn’t take as long as I expected.  
[Zuko // 11:44 PM] I was able to meet my neighbor.  
[Zuko // 11:45 PM] He was younger than I expected.

[Uncle Iroh // 11:46 PM] It’s my fault for exposing you to bureaucratic politics when you were so young.  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:47 PM] Not everyone is old like me, or old and angry like your father.

[Zuko // 11:48 PM] Uncle, you’re not that old.

[Uncle Iroh // 11:50 PM] Oh, you flatter me, Zuko.  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:50 PM] Anyways, tell me more.  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:51 PM] Is he handsome?

[Zuko // 11:52 PM] UNCLE.

[Uncle Iroh // 11:53 PM] Ha!  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:53 PM] I’m just joking around with you.  
[Uncle Iroh // 11:54 PM] You know I’m always here for you, right?

[Zuko // 11:56 PM] Yes. And thank you.  
[Zuko // 11:56 PM] I think I’m going to be heading to bed.  
[Zuko // 11:57 PM] Goodnight, Uncle Iroh.

[Uncle Iroh // 12:00 AM] Goodnight, my nephew.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]_ **

**Jet Zi** 10:02 AM  
have you noticed how aoa looks like a sad face

 **Suki Xia** 10:04 AM  
@jet Are you paying attention to the meeting?

 **Jet Zi** 10:04 AM  
course i am  
says the one responding to me

 **Sokka Qanik** 10:10 AM  
ugh this is taking so long

 **Suki Xia** 10:11 AM  
Ikr.  
I feel like my brain is melting.

 **Haru Di** 10:12 AM  
did you go to the dance club again?

 **Suki Xia** 10:14 AM  
Of course I did.  
I go to Kyoshi’s every week.  
It’s great exercise.

 **Jet Zi** 10:15 AM  
wow look @ all of us paying attention  
glad piano isn’t here

 **Haru Di** 10:17 AM  
piano? again?

 **Jet Zi** 10:20 AM  
I WILL GET THIS SORTED OUT I SWEAR

 **Sokka Qanik** 10:25 AM  
lmao

 **Jet Zi** 10:27 AM  
but srsly tho  
doesn’t aoa look like a sad face??

 **Haru Di** 10:28 AM  
how

 **Jet Zi** 10:28 AM  
oh wait like this  
AoA

 **Suki Xia** 10:31 AM  
I don’t see it.

 **Jet Zi** 10:31 AM  
oml like the As look like eyes  
with tears???

 **Sokka Qanik** 10:35 AM  
weird but ok w/e floats ur boat

 **Suki Xia** 10:40 AM  
Ugh how much longer is this going to take?  
I need to run another test on our patch.

 **Sokka Qanik** 10:43 AM  
idk tbh should b over @11?

 **Jet Zi** 10:45 AM  
man i can’t wait for us to get the patch out 2day  
i can’t keep pulling these all-nighters

 **Suki Xia** 10:48 AM  
Friendly reminder that we’re going to have another patch.  
In, like, 2 weeks?

 **Jet Zi** 10:48 AM  
_UGH DON’T REMIND ME FML_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @suki_xia]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 11:03 AM  
sukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Suki Xia** 11:05 AM  
Yes, O Wise Team Leader?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:06 AM  
my neighbor

 **Suki Xia** 11:06 AM  
Sokka, I can’t help you with your neighbor.  
You need to talk to your landlord.  
Not your long-suffering coworker _who is trying to figure out why nothing is working_.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:07 AM  
suki plsssss  
i don’t have a problem w/ him  
it’s just that

 **Suki Xia** 11:08 AM  
What?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:09 AM  
look @ this  
>> _screenshot.jpg_ <<

 **Suki Xia** 11:10 AM  
A haiku battle?  
Impressive.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:11 AM  
suki that’s not the point  
he’s such a dork oml

 **Suki Xia** 11:12 AM  
I mean, for someone to be willing to haiku battle you…  
Don’t you enjoy haikus, too?  
You nerd.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:12 AM  
suki let me live  
also did i tell u abt his taste in music  
it’s _dorky music_

 **Suki Xia** 11:14 AM  
I have no idea what qualifies as “dorky music.”

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:14 AM  
he was playing _ENYA ON LOOP all of yesterday  
_how the fuck does someone concentrate w/ fucking _orinoco flow_  
on the entire night  
sail away sail away  
fuck this shit i wanna sail away from AoA

 **Suki Xia** 11:16 AM  
Sounds like someone else listens to quite a bit of Enya as well.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:17 AM  
AM NOT HELPING

 **Suki Xia** 11:25 AM  
Hey, Sokka?  
You know how I like to look things up?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:26 AM  
u mean ur googlestalking  
y  
oms pls no

 **Suki Xia** 11:27 AM  
Well, it’s too late for that.  
Did you know that your neighbor is actually the next leader of the Sozin Conglomerate?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:28 AM  
...  
no way  
ur kidding me

 **Suki Xia** 11:30 AM  
No I’m not.  
I looked him up.  
Look at this: https://republicnews.com/sozin-successor-announced.  
Now I know why his name looked familiar

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:36 AM  
oml stop  
pls  
HOLY SHIT  
r u telling me i tried to hit on  
pls no oms

 **Suki Xia** 11:37 AM  
Oops?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:40 AM  
i wanna dig a hole & hide in it

 **Suki Xia** 11:40 AM  
You can’t do that.  
We still have a patch we need to work on.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:41 AM  
_WHYYYYYY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEEE  
WHAT NONSENSE AM I LIVING IN_

 **Suki Xia** 11:42 AM  
Unfortunately, we’re all living in reality.  
This is not a simulation.  
Not even Neo can save us now.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s not like Sokka spends the entirety of his lunch break looking up his neighbor on Google. (But he does it, anyways.) And _fuck_ —Zuko’s the real deal. A Wharton Business School Graduate? And Forbes 30 under 30? And a Business Insider longform article about how he’s working towards reshaping the pharmaceutical industry?

 _Spirits, I’ve been trying to hit on a guy with a Wikipedia page longer than my entire resume_. Sokka is horrified.

 _Give it up_ , His logic tells him. _Zuko is literally light-years out of your league_.

And sadly, Sokka has to agree with that stubbornly rational part of his mind. There’s no way that Zuko would be interested in a twenty-four year-old video game developer with early onset back pain. Literally no way.

They get the patch out, but Sokka’s not paying attention anymore. He just wants to go home as soon as possible and strum out his frustrations on his _pipa_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <boozebenderz>>**

[her royal twigs // 3:40 pm] Are all of you ready for tonight?

[melon lordt // 3:51 pm] Wait what’s happening

[her royal twigs // 3:53 pm] We’re grabbing hot pot together, remember?  
[her royal twigs // 3:53 pm] To celebrate Aang’s new internship?

[sokkasm // 4:00 pm] wait what  
[sokkasm // 4:00 pm] aang where r u going?

[airhead // 4:03 pm] i’m working at gyatso & company  
[airhead // 4:03 pm] 4 consulting :)

[sokkasm // 4:06 pm] oh shit congratz dude  
[sokkasm // 4:07 pm] that’s gr9 news

[airhead // 4:08 pm] thanks!!!!!! <3333

[melon lordt // 4:10 pm] Will there be booze present?

[sokkasm // 4:12 pm] LOL

[her royal twigs // 4:18 pm] If you’d like to get some, you can.  
[her royal twigs // 4:19 pm] We’re meeting at HaiDiLao at 6:15, okay?

[sokkasm // 4:23 pm] shore shore

[melon lordt // 4:28 pm] Yeet

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So how’s the guy?” Katara asks as she stirs the pot of steaming broth. Sokka chokes on the piece of beef he’s eating.

“ _Guh?_ ” He manages to get out before the blood rushes into his brain as he coughs. Aang reaches over and slaps him on the back with a firm smack.

“The guy?” Katara repeats, one eye arched as she slides pieces of raw pork into the bubbling pot. “Your neighbor?”

“The one you have a crush on?” Toph supplies helpfully, her mouth stretching in a grin as she takes another sip of the beer she’s brought with her to HaiDiLao. (Technically, HaiDiLao doesn’t have a BYO policy, but Toph can be particularly persuasive when she wants to be.)

The four of them are sitting around a large table at the hot pot place, a gigantic dual-sided pot of broth boiling merrily in the middle. (Toph made them order the extra spicy broth with extra peppers because, in her words, “I wanna experience true fire in my mouth!” One sip of the broth and Sokka’s entire body is on fire.) There’s an assortment of beef, pork, and lamb waiting to be cooked, and Katara finally convinces everyone that vegetables are a necessary part of the human diet, so she’s handling the meager amount of watercress and cabbage that they’ve reluctantly agreed on ordering.

Sokka puts down his chopsticks and steadies his breathing. “You don’t have to say it like that!”

“You should just admit it, Mr. I-Fell-For-A-Hot-Guy-With-A-Scar.” Toph continues.

“Toph, _please_.”

“Fine, stay in Denial Land,” his friend shakes her head before slurping soup noisily from her bowl.

“Sokka, seriously. How’s it going with him?” Katara looks at him with pleading eyes, and Sokka feels his pride withering a bit against his sister’s gaze.

“Um, fine?” He picks another piece of pork and dips it into his dipping sauce. “We just exchange emails and stuff, that’s all.”

“Right. Emails.” Katara doesn’t look convinced.

“Katara, I seriously haven’t, like, actually met the guy before, okay? It was just that one time he moved in, and then he asked me about keeping it down, and that was that.”

“Didn’t he ask you about Appa, too?”

“Appa? Well yeah, he did, but I moved Appa away from the edge.”

“You put Appa on the _edge of your balcony?_ ” Aang looks absolutely horrified.

“Dude, he’s all good now. I’m gonna go to Home Depot later to get him another pot.”

“He better be good, or I’m taking him back from you.” Aang has always been fiercely protective of the agave he raised, and Sokka wonders why his friend even bothered to give the plant away as a birthday present in the first place.

“Anyways, can we get back to talking about Sokka’s guy?” Toph smacks her lips. “I’m fully invested in this, bee tee dubs.”

Sokka resists the urge to throw up his hands. “ _Why_. There’s literally nothing going on.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Toph, _please_.”

“I mean, if Sokka’s not comfortable talking about his crush, then we should let him be.” Katara says. Sokka watches as his sister deftly ladles spoonfuls of hot broth and vegetables into her bowl before eating.

“Fine. But this isn’t the last time I’m gonna ask,” Toph retorts, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she stabs at a fish ball with a chopstick, waving it around like a scepter before shoving it in her mouth.

Sokka takes a bite of the pork belly, the flavors of salty soy sauce and the spice of the XO sauce mingling on his tongue and prickling his throat. He’s missed the frequent hangouts the four of them used to have back when they were all in college together (well, not Toph, who decided to drop out after her freshman year because “stuffy academia” wasn’t doing it for her). What started out as weekly hot pot or KBBQ feasts has all but dwindled into a monthly thing, especially with how everyone’s busy now. Katara has early-morning clinicals at the hospital, Aang’s busy finishing his capstone project, and Toph—Toph is doing, well, whatever she’s doing. (Sokka honestly can’t remember how many times she’s switched interests, but the last thing he remembers is Toph joining a band that performs heavy metal or something.)

“I’ve missed this,” Aang muses, echoing Sokka’s thoughts. “Just all of us together, eating good food and spilling secrets.”

“Spilling secrets? More like Sokka’s secrets,” Toph giggles. “I mean, that’s all we really talk about anyways.”

“And I wonder why.” Sokka’s sarcasm gets the best of him.

“Probably because you’re the most interesting out of all of us? I mean, you work at White Lotus, for fuck’s sake!”

“Yeah, so?” Sokka fishes out another thin piece of beef and swirls it in his sauce.

“You have all the access to top-secret AoA shit, don’t you?”

“Not stuff I can tell you about,” Sokka chews thoughtfully. “I still don’t get how you play, honestly.”

“I don’t play, I _watch_.”

“And that somehow makes this any easier for me to understand how a blind person can experience something mostly visual?”

“I like listening to playthroughs, okay? And Twitch livestreams? Live for that shit.”

“I think I understand why you like Cabbage Guy so much. It’s because he’s always screaming, yeah?” Sokka sighs. Cabbage Guy was supposed to be a complete joke—that is, until Piandao took the challenger quite seriously and motivated Sokka and Haru to develop an entire set of abilities dedicated to a guy screaming about vegetables. It didn’t help that Cabbage Guy had suddenly become a hit in the AoA community, and thanks to that random bout of popularity, Sokka and his team are constantly making upgrades for the challenger.

“Like music to my ears,” Toph singsongs.

“Well, I’m glad that one of us likes Cabbage Guy.” Sokka looks down at his watch and realizes that it’s almost nine. He’s been looking forward to going home and binge-watching TNG on Netflix after a stressful week, not to mention looking through some feedback to prepare for yet another patch. “I think I’m gonna head out soon.”

“This early?” Katara asks, dismayed. “It’s only nine!”

“I had a long week, and I kinda want to go home to collapse on my couch.” Sokka pours a ladleful of hot broth into his bowl and breathes in. The aroma of bone broth mixed with pork and tomatoes skips around and into his nose. He takes a few gulps of the delicious soup before putting down his bowl and shrugging on his backpack, taking care to remember the longboard he’s propped near his feet.

“Be careful,” Katara warns him. “As much as I’d like for you to stay, your health is definitely a priority as well. Good night, Sokka.”

“We’ll see you later!” Aang waves as Sokka steps away from the table.

Toph just gives him a thumbs-up before going back for another round of pork belly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What is he doing outside?_

Sokka can’t believe his eyes when he steps out of the elevator and walks towards his apartment. Zuko is sitting in the hallway, neatly-pressed dress pants bunched around his knees as he leans against his apartment door. His neighbor looks like he’s about to fall asleep, his raven hair drooping in his face. Zuko’s briefcase is on the floor next to him, leaning forlornly against the wall.

“What’re you doing out here?” Sokka asks, puzzled. Zuko jumps slightly before looking up at him, and Sokka swears that he’s on the verge of drowning in those golden pools before his neighbor speaks.

“I seem to have misplaced my keys somewhere,” Zuko says solemnly, like it’s something that happens so often, it doesn’t even faze him anymore.

“Oh.” Sokka nods in understanding. “Uh, did you go check with Aunt Wu? I mean, the landlady? She probably has a spare key lying around.”

“I knocked on her door, but she didn’t answer,” Zuko replies.

“Oh, shit.” Sokka belatedly remembers how Aunt Wu told him that she was going out of town to visit her granddaughter for a few days. “Uh, did you try calling a locksmith or something? They can usually help out with this stuff, too.”

Zuko fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a black phone, dangling it sadly between two fingers. “Unfortunately, my phone seems to be dead as well. I managed to send one last text to my assistant for support, but she might be busy tonight.”

“So you were just going to sit out here?” Sokka gapes.

“Um, yes? Is there a problem with that?”

“Well, yeah! Like, the nights can still get a bit chilly, too. And sitting on the floor can’t be that comfortable.”

“I suppose you’re correct. I believe I’ve lost feeling in my legs, and I’ve been struggling to get up for quite a while now.”

“Let me help.” Sokka reaches an arm out towards his neighbor.

When Sokka feels Zuko’s cold grasp in his hand before pulling him to his feet, all logic flies out of Sokka’s mind. “I mean, if you want, I have a couch you can crash on until tomorrow.”

 _Why would you say that???_ His brain cells scream at him. _You barely know the guy! And now you’re going to let him stay over?_

Zuko looks bewildered, and Sokka feels his heartbeat pounding a blush into his cheeks. “I mean, like, just like, I don’t want you to be cold, and like, I have space and stuff, so I thought I’d offer it if you want. Like, no worries if you don’t, dude, Either way, totally fine with me.”

“That is a very generous offer, and I am humbled to take you upon your word,” Zuko says in that formal-yet-dorky way of his, and the blood pulses even faster into Sokka’s face. He turns away and motions towards his apartment a few feet away.

“Great! Uh, if you wanna just come with me—” Sokka busies himself with the lock on his door, and the door finally clicks open with a few trembling tries“—and we should be good to go!”

“Thank you for allowing me the pleasure to stay over,” Zuko murmurs as he steps into Sokka’s apartment. Sokka flips on the lights and blinks to adjust to the sudden brightness. To his credit, the apartment is actually fairly clean today, with everything in neat order and dust-free (mostly courtesy of the fact that Sokka always does a deep clean after each biweekly AoA patch release). He can see the slightest bit of a spiky shadow on the balcony. (Thank the spirits Appa didn’t escape today.)

“You can sit here for now. I’m guessing that you’d probably like to shower?” Sokka guides Zuko to the kitchen counter and places his briefcase on a chair. He rummages around in a side closet and is relieved when he finds an extra towel. “I can look to see if I have stuff you can wear after you shower, if you’d like.”

“A shower sounds lovely, although I do not want to take up your space or your time if you’re busy.”

“Nah, I was just gonna chill out and watch some TNG.” Sokka hands Zuko the towel.

“TNG? Is that another acronym? I’ve heard it used as a reference to trinitroglycerin, but I hardly think you’d be talking about a vasodila—”

“The Next Generation, Zuko. It’s Star Trek.” Sokka stifles a chuckle in his throat at Zuko’s confusion. “I was gonna watch it on my laptop, but if you’re interested, I can pull it up on the monitor and we can watch it together.”

( _Oh my spirits, what are you doing???_ He berates himself.)

“That sounds lovely. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Star Trek before,” Zuko beams, and there’s that heart-melting smile again. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking a shower now.”

“Go ahead,” Sokka barely manages to stutter before his neighbor rounds the corner and into the bathroom, the door clicking behind him.

 _What the actual fuck have you done to yourself, Sokka?_ He can basically hear Katara screaming in his head. _Is this even a good idea?_

“I wish I knew,” Sokka whispers aloud into the empty room. “Honestly, I wish I knew.”


	3. tracking

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Ty Lee // 4:58 AM] ZUKO  
[Ty Lee // 4:58 AM] I AM SO SORRY（●´･△･｀）  
[Ty Lee // 4:59 AM] I only saw your texts just now.  
[Ty Lee // 5:00 AM] Are you okay???  
[Ty Lee // 5:00 AM] Did you find a locksmith?  
[Ty Lee // 5:01 AM] Where did you stay the night?  
[Ty Lee // 5:01 AM] Holy shit I think I was about to have a heart attack  
[Ty Lee // 5:01 AM] (；๏д๏)  
[Ty Lee // 5:02 AM] Oh my spirits, please don’t tell me you spent the night outside/  
[Ty Lee // 5:02 AM] Your father will kill me.  
[Ty Lee // 5:03 AM KAJSDFDJSADJSFK;A;SFD ZUKO!!!!!  
[Ty Lee // 5:04 AM] Please let me know if you’re okay oml oml oml

[Zukini // 5:35 AM] I’m fine.  
[Zukini // 5:35 AM] Though I’m quite surprised you’re up this early.  
[Zukini // 5:36 AM] I managed to find a place to stay for the night.

[Ty Lee // 5:39 AM] HE SPEAKS (￣▽￣)ノ  
[Ty Lee // 5:39 AM] Of course I’m up this early!  
[Ty Lee // 5:40 AM] More like I didn’t actually sleep yesterday. (๑•́ ω •̀๑)  
[Ty Lee // 5:41 AM] Where did you go???

[Zukini // 5:48 AM] My neighbor was kind enough to allow me to stay the night at his place.  
[Zukini // 5:48 AM] I was also able to charge my phone.

[Ty Lee // 5:53 AM] Oh thank spirits ε-(´・｀) ﾌ  
[Ty Lee // 5:53 AM] Wait, do you mean *that* neighbor?  
[Ty Lee // 5:54 AM] The haikutie next door?

[Zukini // 5:58 AM] The WHAT.

[Ty Lee // 6:00 AM] Haikutie?  
[Ty Lee // 6:00 AM] Combination of haiku and cutie?

[Zukini // 6:03 AM] …

[Ty Lee // 6:05 AM] In my defense, you were the one texting me at 11 PM asking me to check your haiku syllables (；¬＿¬)  
[Ty Lee // 6:05 AM] You also have a tendency to mumble about your neighbor during your spontaneous naps in your office.

[Zukini // 6:07 AM] Ty Lee Ping.

[Ty Lee // 6:08 AM] Okay okay okay!!!  
[Ty Lee // 6:08 AM] What, you didn’t think I’d do some snooping around?  
[Ty Lee // 6:09 AM] Apparently your neighbor’s a hotshot at White Lotus Studios.  
[Ty Lee // 6:10 AM] He's like a project lead on Age of Avatars or something.  
[Ty Lee // 6:10 AM] Damn I haven’t played that game in so long

[Zukini // 6:16 AM] I am mortified.  
[Zukini // 6:17 AM] And I’m still in his apartment.  
[Zukini // 6:17 AM] I’m going to leave as soon as possible.

[Ty Lee // 6:20 AM] You’re still there?  
[Ty Lee // 6:20 AM] At his place?  
[Ty Lee // 6:21 AM] (*⸰‿-)

[Zukini // 6:30 AM] TY LEE PING.  
[Zukini // 6:31 AM] We just watched an interesting TV series on interstellar space travel.  
[Zukini // 6:31 AM] Then I fell asleep and woke up on the couch.  
[Zukini // 6:32 AM] I was leaning against Sokka.  
[Zukini // 6:32 AM] I think my arm cramped up.

[Ty Lee // 6:33 AM] OH  
[Ty Lee // 6:33 AM] MY  
[Ty Lee // 6:33 AM] GOSH  
[Ty Lee // 6:33 AM] SO ROMANTIC  
[Ty Lee // 6:33 AM] >_<

[Zukini // 6:41 AM] I assure you, there is nothing remotely romantic about leaning on someone and having your blood flow with an irregular circulation in your arm.

[Ty Lee // 6:44 AM] Whatever you say, Zuko.  
[Ty Lee // 6:44 AM] (◔_◔)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 10 8:03 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] My Sincerest Thanks

Dear Sokka,

I would like to thank you so much for allowing me the opportunity to rest at your place while I resolved my locking-out issues. I very much enjoyed watching Star Trek with you, although I was expecting more physical walking among the stars than anything else involving aliens and humanoid lifeforms. I was pleasantly surprised by the discussion we had about the ethics of human involvement in natural life, and it gave me quite a lot of things to think about.

As thanks for the kindness you’ve shown me and the inconvenience I’ve imparted on you, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening. I know that this is on quite a short notice, and I completely understand if you wish to reschedule for a later time/date. Please let me know if you are free for tonight.

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 10 8:39 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] My Sincerest Thanks

Hey Zuko,

I think you left before I woke up, and I hope you got to work all right. And wow uh thanks so much for the offer! About yesterday, it was no problem at all! I’m serious. I really enjoyed watching TNG with you and shitting on the dumpster fire of TOS. But yeah, I’m free for dinner.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Zukini // 8:42 AM] Ty Lee?

[Ty Lee // 8:44 AM] Yeah, boss?

[Zukini // 8:46 AM] First, don’t call me “boss”.  
[Zukini // 8:47 AM] And second, I was wondering if you had any recommendations on how I can properly compensate my neighbor for allowing my impromptu stay.

[Ty Lee // 8:53 AM] First, I’m contractually obligated to call you “boss” when we’re working.  
[Ty Lee // 8:53 AM] Second, oooooooh.  
[Ty Lee // 8:54 AM] This about Sokka?  
[Ty Lee // 8:54 AM] The haikutie?

[Zukini // 9:01 AM] Please stop calling him that.

[Ty Lee // 9:03 AM] Fine. fine. ಥ_ಥ  
[Ty Lee // 9:03 AM] Hm…  
[Ty Lee // 9:03 AM] I’d suggest taking him out to eat?  
[Ty Lee // 9:04 AM] I don’t think anyone would pass up free food tbh.

[Zukini // 9:10 AM] Food sounds like an excellent plan.  
[Zukini // 9:10 AM] Where would you recommend?

[Ty Lee // 9:12 AM] Geez, I don’t know.  
[Ty Lee // 9:12 AM] You could always take him to Zhao’s fancy restaurant.

[Zukini // 9:16 AM] I don’t think Sokka’s that kind of person.

[Ty Lee // 9:17 AM] Right, right.  
[Ty Lee // 9:17 AM] Uhhhhhh  
[Ty Lee // 9:17 AM] ། ﹒︣ ‸ ﹒︣ །  
[Ty Lee // 9:17 AM] Maybe Mai’s place?  
[Ty Lee // 9:18 AM] Small ‘n quiet.  
[Ty Lee // 9:18 AM] Perfect for d a t e s  
[Ty Lee // 9:19 AM] (¬ ‿ ¬)

[Zukini // 9:25 AM] Mai’s place is an excellent choice.  
[Zukini // 9:25 AM] I’ll keep that in mind.  
[Zukini // 9:26 AM] And Ty Lee?

[Ty Lee // 9:28 AM] Yeah?

[Zukini // 9:31 AM] It’s… not a date.  
[Zukini // 9:31 AM] More like a repayment for his help.

[Ty Lee // 9:35 AM] I see your ellipses and raise you a drink.

[Zukini // 9:36 AM] ???

[Ty Lee // 9:39 AM] Nothing.  
[Ty Lee // 9:39 AM] (｀▽´)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]** _

**Haru Di** 2:18 PM  
guys i’m so sorry  
i think we buffed combustion man too much

 **Jet Zi** 2:18 PM  
omg wdym  
o fuck

 **Haru Di** 2:19 PM  
his combustionbend ability is too OP  
lotsa complaints coming in  
people are not happy

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:20 PM  
big yikes  
i can work on that later  
piandao won’t b happy abt this

 **Suki Xia** 2:23 PM  
Big RIPs all around.  
Just talked to Piandao this morning, the guy is _angry_.  
Apparently we forgot to add the Earth Rumble VI campaign?

 **Jet Zi** 2:23 PM  
r u kidding me  
I SPENT 282028573922 YEARS  
WORKING ON THAT STUPID BLIND BANDIT SKIN

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:25 PM  
guess we’re just gonna have 2 add it in next patch  
and pray  
oms

 **Haru Di** 2:25 PM  
oms

 **Jet Zi** 2:25 PM  
oms

 **Suki Xia** 2:26 PM  
OMS

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 10 2:23 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Tonight’s Reservation

Dear Sokka,

I’m very glad to hear that. I’ll send you a link to the restaurant—I have a reservation there at 7:30 PM.

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Oh, shit_.

Sokka refreshes the page. The email is still there, black words stark against the default white background of Gmail.

 _You’re getting dinner with Zuko tonight_ , Sokka’s brain says, and all hell breaks loose.

It’s pretty much like a scene out of _Inside Out_ , except Sokka’s not an eleven-year-old, gap-toothed girl, and he’s certainly not afraid of broccoli. But he’s definitely afraid of why Zuko wants to meet up.

 _Zuko. In your apartment_. _Last night_.

(Oh, crap.)

Sokka shifts angstily from side to side as the memories engulf him in a wave of embarrassment. After he had taken a shower, he and Zuko had sat on the couch awkwardly while he fumbled with the controls. The two of them had watched TNG in relative science, except for a few times when Zuko asked about the significance behind each episode and why certain themes were highlighted throughout the series. Sokka had unleashed his inner Trekkie by accident, ranting about how much better TNG was compared to the original series because of the obvious sexism (“I mean, Kirk doesn’t have to kiss the girl each time, does he?” “I suppose you’re correct. I fail to see how kissing serves any purpose in propelling the plot forward in a timely manner.”). Somehow, their hours-long conversation dwindled into both of them falling asleep on the couch. Sokka remembers how he woke up with a crick in his neck and his shoulder bumping awkwardly against the armrest while Zuko snored quietly against his other shoulder. He thinks back to Zuko’s face, how young he looked, like there wasn’t any stress weighing down on him at all.

Sokka can barely recall getting ready for work, let alone how Zuko ended up leaving the apartment. The emails about dinner are sending Sokka into a newfound state of panic. _What the fuck am I supposed to wear? To bring? Do I have to bring anything? Dad always said it was good manners to bring a gift, but I don’t know what to bring?_

(And the biggest question of all: _why does Zuko get to be famous, nice, and hot?_)

( _Totally unfair_.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @suki_xia]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 2:30 PM  
EMERGENCY EMERGENCY

 **Suki Xia** 2:31 PM  
What happened?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:32 PM  
ughhhhhh i’m in a crisis

 **Suki Xia** 2:32 PM  
Having trouble with your neighbor again?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:34 PM  
uh not rly?  
it’s worse tbh

 **Suki Xia** 2:34 PM  
What could possibly be worse than having _Zuko Huo_ as your neighbor?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:35 PM  
um  
i might’ve done something stupid yesterday

 **Suki Xia** 2:36 PM  
Oh boy.  
Please don’t tell me you tried to pick him up.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:37 PM  
suki i don’t think i could  
literally  
my coding body is 2 weak

 **Suki Xia** 2:38 PM  
Did you really think I meant literally?  
Then what?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:40 PM  
um  
he was locked out of his apartment?  
& i may have hypothetically allowed him to stay over?  
NOTHING HAPPENED OK WE JUST WATCHED TNG

 **Suki Xia** 2:42 PM  
I…  
I have no words.  
 _Do you have no sense of stranger danger_?  
I don’t care if he’s hot.  
Sokka, that’s dangerous.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:43 PM  
but suki he looked so cold  
tired  
i couldn’t leave him out there

 **Suki Xia** 2:44 PM  
Fine.  
But that was a terrible idea.  
Just saying.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:45 PM  
ANYWAYS  
he sent me an email saying he wants 2 pay me back  
take me somewhere  
suki i’m scared  
he’s zuko _fucking_ huo  
forbes 30 under 30???  
hello???  
how the fuck am i supposed 2 b seen in public w/ him?

 **Suki Xia** 2:47 PM  
You should be scared.  
You brought this on yourself.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:47 PM  
suki pls let me live  
he’s pretty much a literal god???  
how the fuck did i miss this  
how am i so stupid

 **Suki Xia** 2:50 PM  
…  
Sokka, just calm down.  
He honestly prolly just wants to make it up to you.  
Take you somewhere nice.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:51 PM  
suki i don’t have anything remotely formal  
oms what if he takes me to a swanky place  
like i have 2 dress all fancy & stuff  
holy fuck

 **Suki Xia** 2:52 PM  
Don’t you still have the suit from recruitment?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:53 PM  
nah i rented it  
i only wear adidas & converse  
#codinglyfe

 **Suki Xia** 2:55 PM  
Figures.  
Well, I’d suggest you find something nice just in case.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:56 PM  
ugh fine fine fine  
also if anything happens 2 me  
like if i die b/c of his coolness  
i want u to take over AoA

 **Suki Xia** 3:02 PM  
Hell no.

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:03 PM  
plsplsplsplspls  
idt haru’s that interested  
i don’t trust jet

 **Suki Xia** 3:05 PM  
If anything happens to you, we’ll see.  
Personally, I find it entertaining to watch Jet grovel at Piandao’s feet.

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:06 PM  
y r u like this

 **Suki Xia** 3:07 PM  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:07 PM  
... 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <boozebenderz>>**

[airhead // 2:38 pm] so then my prof was like

[sokkasm // 2:38 pm] EMERGENCY

[airhead // 2:39 pm] “aang u need to focus on the profits”  
[airhead // 2:40 pm] sokka?

[her royal twigs // 2:42 pm] What’s going on?  
[her royal twigs // 2:43 pm] I thought you were busy at work.

[sokkasm // 2:44 pm] HELP

[melon lordt // 2:46 pm] Good lordt what now  
[melon lordt // 2:46 pm] Ten bucks it’s about Zuko

[sokkasm // 2:48 pm] I MADE A MISTAKE  
[sokkasm // 2:48 pm] AND IT’S COMING BACK TO BITE ME  
[sokkasm // 2:49 pm] LOOK AT THIS  
[sokkasm // 2:50 pm] >>sent a screenshot to: _**boozebenderz**_ <<

[melon lordt // 2:53 pm] Bitch I can’t read your stupid screenshots  
[melon lordt // 2:53 pm] Someone translate for me

[her royal twigs // 2:55 pm] Congratulations!  
[her royal twigs // 2:55 pm] So you’re going on a date with Zuko?  
[her royal twigs // 2:56 pm] I’m so proud of you!

[airhead // 2:58 pm] :OOOO

[melon lordt // 3:00 pm] All y’all owe me ten bucks now

[sokkasm // 3:01 pm] IT’S NOT A DATE  
[sokkasm // 3:01 pm] it’s cuz i let him stay over yesterday

[melon lordt // 3:02 pm] ?!?

[airhead // 3:02 pm] !?!

[her royal twigs // 3:02 pm] YOU WHAT  
[her royal twigs // 3:02 pm] Is this why you left us early yesterday???  
[her royal twigs // 3:03 pm] Sokka, you’re supposed to ask them out *before* you bring them home.

[sokkasm // 3:05 pm] noT LIKe that  
[sokkasm // 3:06 pm] i was just going home 2 relax & i saw him sitting outside  
[sokkasm // 3:06 pm] so i asked him what’s wrong  
[sokkasm // 3:07 pm] PLEASE  
[sokkasm // 3:08 pm] gah i’m freaking out  
[sokkasm // 3:08 pm] holy shit

[airhead // 3:10 pm] aw sokka i think it’ll b ok :D  
[airhead // 3:11 pm] i believe in u!

[her royal twigs // 3:16 pm] Sokka, calm down.  
[her royal twigs // 3:16 pm] It’s just dinner, right?

[sokkasm // 3:20 pm] FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

[melon lordt // 3:22 pm] There he goes

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

dude i kno that we only know each other on twitter  
but i could use some advice rn

What advice?

so um like  
i’m freaking out

Freaking out about what?

this guy i know  
um well my “friend” i guess  
he’s taking me out 2 eat  
& i have nothing to wear  
hhhhhhhhhhhh  
advice?????

I’m not sure if I’m qualified to give you advice.  
Honestly, I’m going through a similar experience as well. I’m meeting up with my neighbor for a thank-you dinner.

oh yeah?

Yes.  
I’m also worried whether the place I chose is appropriate enough for our meeting.

dude i think you’ll b fine  
trust me  
i love food  
food is always good  
can’t go wrong with food

And I have complete faith in you, too.  
You’re the great Wang Fire, are you not?

hahaha yeah i guess ur right  
i’ll just go 4 something  
like  
kinda casual?  
but also not like 2 casual?

That’s the way to do it.

yeeeeeeeeep let’s do this  
& yeah, i meant what i said earlier

About what?

ur dinner thing w/ ur neighbor  
it’ll go awesome  
i can’t describe it but i know it’ll b great

You have an impressive amount of confidence in me.

haha yeah but still  
it’ll b great  
i just know it

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s five minutes before he’s actually supposed to meet Zuko at the restaurant, and Sokka’s hyperventilating in a car.

Or well, at least it feels like he’s hyperventilating. He’s lightheaded, heart pounding at a trillion miles an hour, and— _uh huh_ , his mouth is completely dry. He reaches out, grabs the seat next to him, willing his heart to just _chill out for a sec, you’ll be fine_.

(The irony of his last name, Qanik, is not lost on him.)

Sokka glances up at the rearview mirror, only to see his Uber driver staring at him from the driver’s seat with a concerned look on his face.

“You doin’ okay, mister?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sokka leans back and closes his eyes. “Just nerves, honestly.”

“Got a hot date or something?” The driver smiles back at him, eyes tightening into an unseen smile.

“Something like that,” Sokka says, because he honestly has no idea how to describe whatever just happened in the last twenty-four hours of his life. He barely remembers going out to eat hotpot with the gaang and being roasted by Toph, let alone all the time that he spent agonizing over what to wear for his ~~date~~ dinner with Zuko tonight. Sokka looks out the window, bright lights on buildings whizzing by as the car hums happily along the city streets. He hopes that the cornflower blue button-down shirt he chose is appropriate enough for whatever place Zuko’s made reservations for—and from what little he knows about his neighbor, Sokka won’t be surprised if there’s a valet waiting for him when he arrives.

“We’re here, mister.” The Uber driver startles Sokka out of his thoughts. “Right at the front door, as requested.”

“Thanks for the trip,” Sokka calls out as he climbs out of the car and closes the door behind him. He turns around and looks at the restaurant. 「釵」, the sign above him proclaims in flickering gold, followed by the tiny word “ _sai_ ” glowing underneath in red.

Red, just like Zuko’s tie.

Sokka muffles a gasp when he takes in Zuko standing in front of him. His neighbor is wearing another impeccable suit so dark, it bleeds into the shadows behind him. The only trace of color is a dash of red from Zuko’s tie, fluttering gently in the breeze.

“It’s so nice to see you, Sokka,” Zuko smiles. “Thank you for coming.”

“Um, thanks for having me?” Sokka scratches at the back of his head, thanking whatever spirits there are for taming his hair into a manageable wolftail.

“Shall we?” Zuko motions towards the door and Sokka follows him into the restaurant. The interior is sleek and dark, with mahogany tables and a massive bar in the back. Zuko walks straight to the bar with Sokka close behind, the two of them taking their seats in front of an impressive _sake_ collection.

“One of my dearest friends is the owner of this _izakaya_ , and she serves some of the best _yakitori_ and _yakisoba_ I’ve ever had,” Zuko murmurs as he shrugs off his jacket and folds it into a neat bundle. Sokka now sees just how fit Zuko really is, and he secretly jabs a finger at his own stomach. (No belly flab— _whew_.)

“Hello, Zuko.” A _noren_ divider swishes loudly as a young woman walks up to the counter, her tawny eyes glimmering.

She looks straight into Sokka’s eyes and holds out a delicately manicured hand. “I’m Mai, the owner of _sai_. Thank you for coming.”

Sokka bashfully accepts the firm handshake. “Glad to be here. I’m excited for the food.”

“Hm?” Mai ips her head slightly before turning back to Zuko. “Of course. Would you like your usual, Zuko? _Karaage_ , _yakitori_ , everything else?”

“Make it double portions, please.” Zuko nods in agreement. Mai walks over and pulls up the _noren_ , shouting something into another room in a language Sokka dimly recognizes as Japanese. He looks on as Mai comes back when she finishes the order, rolling up her sleeves and placing two drink coasters on the counter in front of them.

“I’d like your best _sake_ ,” Zuko says, and Mai hums in acknowledgement as she reaches below to pull out two _o-choko_ cups and a _tokkuri_ bottle filled with _sake_. She pours the _sake_ with a practiced hand, a stream of clear liquid glimmering in the dim light as it cascades into the _o-choko_ waiting below.

Zuko takes one of the cups and hands it to Sokka. He raises his own _o-choko_ in the air. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Sokka mutters, drinking the _sake_ with small sips and marveling at the crisp, mild fragrance of fruits across his tongue.

“Do you like it?” Zuko’s looking at him now.

“Yeah, I do. It’s really good!” Sokka doesn’t hesitate to take another sip. They continue on, sampling different types of _sake_ that Mai brings out, Zuko occasionally mentioning some interesting facts about the different bottles. Sokka finds himself hanging on to Zuko’s every word, his attention focused on _sake_ and his neighbor.

“Well if it isn’t Zuko!” A cheery voice exclaims behind them, and Sokka watches as a young woman with a braided ponytail slides into a seat a few spots away from them. Her brown eyes twinkle as she signals towards Mai. “Can I get a mojito, please?”

“What’re you doing here?” Zuko’s eyes widen as the young woman waves excitedly at him. Mai slides an ice-filled glass towards the young woman and goes back to polishing her other glasses.

“Just wanted to hang out with Mai, y’know?” The young woman replies as she downs her mojito in one gulp. “She loves it when I come here.”

“It’s because you’re good for business,” Mai grumbles goodnaturedly.

“You know you love me,” the young woman winks before turning her attention towards Sokka and Zuko. “You didn’t tell me you’d be hanging out with a hottie, Zuko. But I can see—”

Zuko blanches.

“One daiquiri, coming up.” Mai interrupts the thought and places a tall glass of fruity red in front of Ty Lee. “On the house.”

“Aw, you know me too well!” Ty Lee giggles before swirling her drink around with a straw. “Thanks, Mai!”

“Of course. I’m going to go check on the food.” Mai bows slightly before wiping her hands on her apron and shuffling into the kitchen.

“C’mon, tell me who this hottie is!” Ty Lee reaches over and pokes Zuko in the arm.

“ _Please_.” Zuko facepalms gloriously and looks up at Sokka with weary eyes. “I’d like to introduce you to my assistant, Ty Lee. Ty Lee, this is Sokka, my neighbor.”

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you,” Sokka offers.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Sokka.” Ty Lee takes another sip of her daiquiri. “I can tell that Zuko has pretty good taste. So, you the haikutie Zuko’s been telling me about?”

“The _what?_ ” Sokka can feel the pinpricks of a blush dotting his face, and it’s not from the _sake_. (No, definitely not.) He doesn’t think Zuko’s ever mentioned a girl before, let alone someone so bubbly and friendly, it’s like she popped straight out a freshly-opened bottle of champagne or something.

“Oh, haikutie? Like, _haiku_ and—”

“I believe that my assistant should know better than to delve into personal matters that I have brought up _in confidence_ ,” Zuko fiddles around with his chopsticks. “ _especially_ sneaky little assistants who like to perform impromptu background checks on others.”

Sokka looks at Zuko, then at an embarrassed Ty Lee, then back to Zuko. “What do you mean?”

“I know that you’re one of the youngest and brightest minds at White Lotus Studios and that you’re working on Age of Avatars,” Zuko says matter-of-factly. “Or at least that’s what Ty Lee told me about you. I daresay that my assistant happens to be fairly talented at gleaning information from online.”

“And _I_ know that you’re the heir to the Sozin Congregation or whatever,” Sokka replies. “Big deal. So what?”

He isn’t prepared for the utterly confused expression on Zuko’s face.

“I think you meant the Sozin _Conglomerate_ , not congregation,” Ty Lee pipes up. “As far as I know, Zuko doesn’t have a religious affiliation or anything. And I would know. I pretty much lay out his schedule for most days.”

Zuko flushes crimson and gulps down his cocktail. And as if by luck, Mai comes back from the kitchen with a platter of steaming plates. There’s _yakitori_ chicken, fresh from the charcoal grill, seared to a crackly brown. Another plate contains fried _karaage_ with lemon wedges adorning the side, and Sokka spies yet another plate with _kushiyaki_ skewers of juicy beef and sizzling pork.

“I hope you enjoy it,” Mai bows before heading towards Ty Lee, the two women whispering to themselves.

One bite of the _karaage_ , and Sokka feels like he’s transported into heaven. The chicken is perfectly seasoned, with just the right amount of crunch from the outside crust. He squeezes a hefty dose of lemon onto the plate and tries another piece, the zing of citrus whizzing around his tongue in contrast to the warm flavors of the meat.

“ _Frick_ , this is way too good,” Sokka groans. “I could eat this all day.”

“That’s the highest compliment you could give any chef,” Zuko responds. “I’m sure Mai will be very happy to hear that.”

“You’re welcome,” Mai calls from the other side of the bar. “If you haven’t tried the _yakitori_ yet, you should. It’s one of my favorites.”

Sokka barely has a chance to chomp into the _yakitori_ before he knows exactly what Mai’s talking about. Everything—from the meat to the salt to the sauce—is perfectly balanced, a small hint of spice kicking on the edge of his tongue.

“I’m definitely coming back here again,” he declares as he polishes off his fourth _yakitori_ skewer. “Zuko, this food is _so good_.”

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying it,” Zuko says, reaching for another _kushiyaki_ skewer of beef tongue and placing it on his plate. “I happen to enjoy meat and protein.”

“Honestly, _same_. I could eat meat forever. But don’t tell Katara I said that. She thinks that an all-meat diet will be terrible for me.”

“Katara?”

“My younger sister.” Sokka pauses to grab another piece of _karaage_ with his chopsticks. “She’s in nursing, so she worries about my health all the time.”

“How fortunate. I happen to have a younger sister as well, although she does not seem to share the same compassion that your sister does.”

“That sounds kinda shitty, honestly.” Sokka decides to take a breather. “My dad was always like, ‘Sokka, everything you do is for you and your sister. When I’m gone, you two need to support each other,’ and stuff like that.” He tries to imitate his dad’s voice.

“My father told my sister and me that we would have to fight each other for control of Sozin,” Zuko mutters gravely. “Didn’t matter that I had spent my entire life in his shadow, struggling to follow in his footsteps. Once Azula stepped foot into the company, it was over.”

“But I thought the article said you were the next in line for Sozin.”

“What article?” Zuko narrows his eyes. Sokka wishes that he didn’t mention that in the first place.

“I mean, uh, well, my friend showed me this article about you being the successor to Sozin, so I thought—”

“Oh, that one.” Zuko interrupts. “Yes, it’s quite a delicate situation right now. My sister had a minor… shall we say, _incident_ , a few months ago, and now my father’s not so sure she’ll be able to handle the responsibilities. That’s the only reason he’s paying attention to me now.”

“Dude, that must suck _so_ much.” Sokka can’t remember the last time he and Katara have actually been on bad terms. Sure, they roast each other a lot, and Katara does have a tendency to be super nosy about things, but Sokka wouldn’t trade anything in the world for his sister.

“I suppose, but as my uncle likes to say, ‘ _life is one long_ pai sho _game; what happens next depends on your resolve_.’” Zuko rumbles in a gravelly imitation of a voice. “Not that I really believe in that. I’ve found _pai sho_ to be mostly logic and strategy, not just a simple matter on how hard someone works.”

“Yeah, but _pai sho_ ’s also kinda based on chance, right?” Sokka taps his fingers idly against the counter. “So you can’t just say it’s all based on making the right decisions. You gotta let fate in, too.”

“That sounds like something my uncle would actually say.”

“Aw, really? Do I sound like an old man?”

“Old men can be quite wise,” Zuko chuckles. “And my uncle’s certainly not an old man, though he’s one of the wisest people I’ve ever met.” Zuko wipes his hands with a napkin before nodding in Mai’s direction. “If you would like, I’d love to take a walk outside. There’s a beautiful park a block away.”

 _A walk? With Zuko?_ What is this—a fucking _K-drama?_

Sokka tries not to let it get to his head as he wipes his own mouth and smoothes out his shirt. “Yeah, that sounds like a great plan.”

“Leaving already?” Ty Lee pouts. “But I wanted to talk to Sokka some more!”

“Stop bothering Zuko.” Mai hands her another fizzy-looking drink. “They’re on a _date_.”

(A date? Sokka can’t see it, but he’s pretty sure his face is completely red at this point.)

“It’s not a date,” Zuko hisses quietly, a dark blush blooming over his pale skin. He leans down to pick up his briefcase and his coat. “Now if you’ll excuse us.”

The air outside is crisp against Sokka’s face, and he can feel himself sobering up slightly as they make their way down the block and across the street and into the park, finding a quiet bench to sit overlooking the river.

“I hope you enjoyed the food,” Zuko says after a while. A slight breeze whispers through the air and Sokka instinctively brings his arms together.

“It was great. Thanks so much for bringing me out today,” Sokka replies. The river babbles and crests against the embankment in front of them. Each wave rolls into Sokka’s ears, reminding him of the stream near his childhood home, and he wonders how he can incorporate the sound into his next track.

“Sokka?” And Zuko’s looking at him, gold eyes all earnest and bright in the moonlight. “I want to apologize to you about something.”

“About what?” There goes Sokka’s heart once again, beating frantically against his chest like his life depends on it. Zuko’s even prettier up close, his hair finally free of whatever gel he uses to slick it back and his scar rippling over his cheek. Sokka resists the urge to reach out and touch it.

“I apologize for bringing you out on such a short notice,” Zuko murmurs. “I wanted to treat you to a nice meal as thanks for taking me in yesterday night.”

 _Oh_. Sokka tries his best not to feel discouraged by the sting of Zuko’s words. _So that’s it, huh. Just compensation—nothing more_.

“Like I told you before, I’d do anything for a _friend_ ,” Sokka croaks, deliberately emphasizing the last word as it pierces his tongue with a disturbing sense of finality. “And I think that you happen to be a great friend, so it wasn’t a problem at all.”

He ignores the dejection rising from his stomach and lodging itself into his throat. It’s not like Zuko meant to treat him to dinner for anything besides a thank-you, right? Not like they were even really going out or—

 _You make it sound like you’re already going out_ , the voice inside Sokka’s head scoffs. _And of course this wasn’t a date. What do you think someone like Zuko would ever see in a guy like you?_

 _Stop it_ , Sokka wants to cry out, but he can’t. The anxiety continues to cloud his brain when he says something about having an appointment tomorrow morning and leaves abruptly, trying to gather himself as he requests an Uber back to his apartment. _Stop it_.

(And _yes_ , Sokka knows he’s leaving Zuko all alone on the park bench, but there’s nothing he can do about it right now. He has more pressing shit to figure out, like about his heart and why it beats so erratically every time Zuko’s around.)


	4. editing

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 12 7:56 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] A Personal Inquiry

Dear Sokka,

You seemed stressed when you left, and I wanted to check in on you. Were you able to get home all right?

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 12 10:43 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] A Personal Inquiry

Zuko,

Yeah I’m good. Thanks for the meal btw.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 12 11:29 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] A Personal Inquiry

Dear Sokka,

I’m relieved to hear that. Perhaps you’d like to meet up again for lunch or dinner in the future?

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 12 11:59 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] A Personal Inquiry

Zuko,

Dude I’m all for it! Just let me know ahead of time, okay? Got lots of stuff to do these next few weeks.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 12 1:05 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] A Personal Inquiry

Dear Sokka,

Of course. I’ll be sure to inform you in a timely fashion next time.

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 12:00 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Dear Sokka,

I think Appa escaped again.

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 12:12 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Zuko,

Oh great. Uh, can you leave him on your balcony for a bit? Got a long night today, and I won’t be back for a while.

\- Sokka

P.S. Shouldn’t you be at work?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 1:51 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Dear Sokka,

Gladly. The sun was particularly strong today, so I took the liberty of bringing him next to the window. I hope that is okay with you.

Best,  
Zuko

P.S. Yes, but I took the day off for some rest. Work has been quite stressful.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 2:22 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Zuko,

Take deep breaths. Drink lots of water. And take some rest! You deserve it.

\- Sokka

P.S. Feel free to disregard my advice, I literally don’t do that anyways.  
P.P.S. My sister would like to inform you that this is actually her advice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 3:29 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Dear Sokka,

Please inform your sister that her advice was very well-received. I managed to meditate for a few minutes before a noise startled me out of my trance. Appa had somehow managed to fall over in his pot. Fortunately, nothing was broken.

Best,  
Zuko

P.S. Another plant showed up on my balcony in an almost supernatural fashion. It is green with leaves that resemble bunches of grapes, and it is quite small compared to Appa. Could this be one of your plants?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 4:20 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Zuko,

Oh no.

\- Sokka

P.S. That’s Momo. He’s best friends with Appa.  
P.P.S. (Don’t ask about the names or the plants.)  
P.P.P.S. Can you look after him, too? Appa and Momo get lonely when they aren’t together.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 4:44 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Dear Sokka,

I have no intention of allowing your plants to perish. They are both inside my apartment now with ample amounts of sunlight.

I was finally able to retrieve my _erhu_ today. Perhaps I should play some music for your plants. Do plants enjoy music?

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 14 5:10 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Plant Escape???

Zuko,

I’m not a botanist or anything, but go for it? I play music for them sometimes.

\- Sokka

P.S. Momo likes upbeat things. Appa likes death metal. (But I don’t think you can play death metal on an erhu, so yeah.)  
P.P.S. Yessssssss let’s play together sometime.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka likes to think that he’s a pretty, well, open-book-kinda person. It doesn’t take him that long to open up about his interests, and if you give him enough alcohol, he might even spill details on whatever features he’s working on for AoA.

But if there’s one thing that he’s taking to his grave, it’s his secret passion for K-dramas.

(Wait, no. Not passion—more like an _interest_.)

(And keep this a secret, mind you. No one needs to know about it, not Katara, not Aang, not— _spirits forbid_ —Toph of all people. Sokka can’t have the remnants of his dude pride disappear before his very eyes. Not when he already has so little left.)

He’s always enjoyed the randomly absurd plots and love triangles that last for way too many episodes, the ones where the protagonist falls for the bad boy but her childhood best friend returns from overseas and is now pursuing her and then there’s that other girl who—

Fine. This is probably more like an obsession.

Anyways, as much as Sokka hates to admit it, he’s pretty much like one of those lovesick heroines at this point, with his oddly specific fascination towards his neighbor. If falling in love is a cliff, then Sokka’s about five steps off the precipice at this point, cartoon physics suspending him until he actually realizes that he’s crushing on his dorky, endearing neighbor.

(His dorky, endearing, _heir-to-a-multibillion-dollar-company_ neighbor.)

To be frank, Sokka’s always known that his romantic interests lie somewhere in between a straight line and a ninety-degree angle. There was Yue in college ~~, and then that one fling with Jet that he’d prefer to scrub out of his mind with bleach, no discussion~~ and that’s about it. Besides, Sokka’s job at AoA and his stuff with Wang Fire leave very little time for him to even think about pursuing someone romantically (the irony of which is not lost upon his sister.)

But for him, thinking—well, _falling_ —for Zuko is as easy as coding a simple “Hello, World!” program (although in Zuko’s case, the code will probably show something along the lines of “Hello, Zuko here.”). Zuko’s just so damn adorable, even when he doesn’t realize it, and Sokka’s honestly surprised that Zuko doesn’t have a girlfriend (or a boyfriend or any close friend, really).

“How is that even possible?” He remembers asking Suki one day during lunch, the two of them huddling in the corner of the break room. “Zuko’s, like, pretty much perfect.”

Suki just shrugs quietly, and that’s that.

And even the past failure of a date-dinner at Mai’s _izakaya_ (Sokka’s not gonna lie; he’ll call it what it is) isn’t enough to push Sokka away. If anything, it makes him that much more interested in talking with his weird and wonderful neighbor. He doesn’t tell Zuko about how anxious he feels, especially with how accomplished Zuko actually is. Zuko’s an accomplished business dude who’s next in line to the _Sozin Conglomerate_ , for fuck’s sake. And Sokka? Sokka barely qualifies as a coder, a piddling programmer who can hardly get his code in on time, let alone actually lead his team at White Lotus Studios. Zuko is everything that Sokka wants and nothing that he’s going to get—and that’s really the saddest part of it all.

But Sokka continues on, continues exchanging emails with Zuko, thinking about how great it would be if he could just tell his neighbor how he feels, but he won’t. Sokka has everything to lose and everything to gain, and even a computer algorithm can tell him that this isn’t a 50-50 kind of deal. He can’t lose his friendship with Zuko, not like this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]** _

**Suki Xia** 1:34 PM  
Sokka, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think this is going to work.

 **Jet Zi** 1:34 PM  
yeah bro gotta agree with suki on that

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:36 PM  
r u sure????  
@haru bail me out here

 **Haru Di** 1:38 PM  
sorry sokka, i don’t like it either

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:40 PM  
awww man y’all hating on foo foo cuddlypoops?  
he’s so cute though!

 **Suki Xia** 1:43 PM  
We already have too many “cute” challengers.  
Plus, there’s the name.

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:44 PM  
what’s wrong with foo foo cuddlypoops?

 **Haru Di** 1:45 PM  
i guess the best way to think of it is  
would piandao like it?

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:47 PM  
but piandao approved jet’s foaming mouth guy  
y wouldn’t he approve of a cute little saber-tooth moose lion?

 **Jet Zi** 1:48 PM  
woah there is that what ur calling it?  
a saber tooth moose lion?

 **Suki Xia** 1:50 PM  
… I rest my case.

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:52 PM  
fine fine i’ll go talk to piandao abt it  
& if he approves  
 _SUCK IT_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @piandao_mao]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 2:05 PM  
Can I ask you about adding a new challenger in the next update?

 **Piandao Mao** 2:06 PM  
Is this about…  
Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:07 PM  
Did Suki tell you about it?

 **Piandao Mao** 2:10 PM  
No, but Jet did.  
I do think the name is a bit on the unorthodox side.  
But I don’t see why we can’t add it in.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:11 PM  
Piandao you’re the best  
Thank you so much

 **Piandao Mao** 2:13 PM  
It’s no problem at all, Sokka.  
Granted, I allowed Jet his Foaming Mouth Guy.  
I suppose that a baby donkey is acceptable.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]** _

**Jet Zi** 3:00 PM  
wow june from marketing is so hot  
like dayum

 **Suki Xia** 3:01 PM  
You’re biting off more than you can chew.

 **Jet Zi** 3:02 PM  
xcuse me

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:04 PM  
y r we talking abt marketing  
this is the patch channel

 **Suki Xia** 3:05 PM  
Jet’s got a crush on June.

 **Jet Zi** 3:05 PM  
well it sounds worse when u put it that way

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:06 PM  
she’s out of ur league  
sry 2 say  
like literally

 **Jet Zi** 3:08 PM  
oh ye of little faith

 **Haru Di** 3:10 PM  
i’m pretty sure june doesn’t go for guys like you, jet  
sorry

 **Jet Zi** 3:11 PM  
y r all of my teammates so meaaaaaaaaan

 **Suki Xia** 3:14 PM  
We aren’t.  
We’re just being honest with you.

 **Jet Zi** 3:15 PM  
u wound me  
- _le sob_ -

 **Suki Xia** 3:17 PM  
Can you hold off on your breakdown so we can finish the patch?  
Now that we need to implement Sokka’s donkey thing?

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:18 PM  
it’s a _saber-toothed moose lion_  
not a mere donkey  
it transcends mere equines

 **Haru Di** 3:19 PM  
lol

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @suki_xia]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 4:24 PM  
suki i wanna ask u a question

 **Suki Xia** 4:26 PM  
What is it, O Wise Team Leader?

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:26 PM  
what is ur opinion on  
uh  
crushing

 **Suki Xia** 4:27 PM  
That’s why you decided to DM me.  
I should’ve known.

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:29 PM  
suki pls  
work w/ me here

 **Suki Xia** 4:30 PM  
Okay, fine.  
But why’re you asking?  
We’re not in high school anymore.

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:31 PM  
sheesh i’m asking 4  
asking 4 a friend  
um  
so my friend thinks that they’re starting 2 like someone  
what advice would u give my friend

 **Suki Xia** 4:34 PM  
Two things.

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:35 PM  
???

 **Suki Xia** 4:39 PM  
1\. Sounds like a crush to me.  
2\. Sokka, you’re so obvious, it’s painful to watch.  
I know this is about you.

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:40 PM  
no?????  
it’s 4 my friend  
my rly good friend

 **Suki Xia** 4:43 PM  
Uh huh.  
Right.

 **Sokka Qanik** 4:45 PM  
suki pls i’m srs

 **Suki Xia** 4:48 PM  
I know you’re serious.  
Seriously oblivious.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

Wang Fire?

yeah dude wassup

I was wondering if I could ask you something.  
It veers into personal territory.

… r u gonna ask me about my mask?  
or a reveal?

No.

oh then go ahead  
as long as u don’t ask 2 see my face  
honestly  
fire away my dude

In a hypothetical scenario,  
What would you do if you found yourself falling for someone?

uhhhh  
uhhhh  
i’d prolly tell them?  
idk dude i need more context  
4 this “hypothetical scenario”

It is a hypothetical scenario.  
What I mean is, let’s say…  
This person is the exact opposite of you in terms of personality.  
And everything, really.  
And you found yourself falling for them.  
What would you do?

opposites attract ayyy  
but in all seriousness  
i mean  
u should go w/ ur heart, right?  
does this person make u happy?  
do u wake up thinking about them?  
can u not imagine life w/o them?

It sounds like you’ve thought about something like this for quite a while, too.

dude i don’t write love songs 4 a reason  
i’m terrible w/ feelings  
actually though  
join the club

Join the club of…?

of people pining after other people, duh

What does that mean?  
Are you also going through something similar?

it’s nbd honestly  
not like what ur going through

You can tell me, if you’d like.  
Maybe we could bask in our shared dilemmas together.

lol ok fine  
so  
have u ever felt like  
well  
let me start from the beginning  
have u ever fallen in love w/ someone  
wait uh scratch that  
gotten a crush on someone  
but like  
u don’t feel like ur allowed to fall for them?

What do you mean?

like  
what if that person  
is totally out of ur league

That’s an interesting dilemma.  
Far more interesting than my own situation

dude 2 each their own  
everyone’s things r valid  
but back 2 what i was saying  
like  
so this person  
super out of ur league  
like jesus christ superstar levels of starness  
& ur just a dinky guy making music online

Are you talking about yourself?

how’d u know

Hm, you’re pretty candid as they come.  
I don’t think you should let this deter you.  
Like you said, everyone is valid.  
You’re entitled to your feelings, right?

yeah i guess  
but like  
dude this is so hard  
i am not remotely qualified at all

Qualified for what?  
Liking someone?

i guess if u put it that way, sure  
oh fuck  
i was supposed to b helping u  
now ur helping me  
wow

It’s all right with me.  
Part of my job is dealing in relations, after all.  
But you already brought this up before.  
When you mentioned how I should talk to them.  
Maybe you should also take your advice.

…  
wow  
u could b a therapist dude  
wait r u a therapist  
that’d b mad cool

Sadly, I’m not a therapist.  
Though I’m interested in how different relationships work.

maybe i will  
take ur advice i mean  
wait my advice  
this is confusing yikes  
ok i figured it out  
going w/ my gut  
all i know is that i like this person a lot

Then that’s all that matters.  
I personally find status and prestige to be…  
Cumbersome and annoying to deal with.  
I can’t begin to tell you the number of times people have changed their perception about me.  
Just because of who my father is.

bro u do have it tough man  
& look at me  
lil old wang fire  
ur right  
doesn’t matter who i am  
if i like them, then i like them

Now that’s the spirit.

woah dude that was  
like  
friggin cathartic  
super inspirational  
i think imma go write some stuff now

Are you going to write about your relationship?

hahahahaha no  
it’s not a relationship if both parties don’t consent, yeah?

Yes.  
Consent is very important.

yup yup yup  
hey dude  
i know this is sudden  
but do u have ur erhu?

Not yet, but I can try to get it later.  
Why?

uhhhh  
man this is weird  
but like  
do u wanna like  
work on some music sometime?

The great Wang Fire asking for a collaboration?  
Well, I’m very honored.  
I don’t even post music or anything.  
And you don’t even know me.

bro does that even matter though  
c’mon  
it’ll be fun  
i promise  
we don’t even have 2 meet up if u don’t want 2  
u can send me some stuff for kicks

I’ll think about it.

dude yessssss  
let’s do it

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka closes the Twitter DM and rubs his eyes tiredly. Since when has _he_ been the one giving out relationship advice to others? He doesn’t even know how to handle his own problems with romance, for crying out loud.

But @blue_spirit does bring up some good points, and Sokka finds himself idly thinking back to their messages and his own advice. Yes, Zuko makes him feel warm and happy in all the best ways. Yes, Sokka’s woken up many times, anticipating some silly email from his neighbor. And yes, he can’t imagine going back to a life without his incredibly dorky and absolutely adorable neighbor.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 _Oh spirits, you’ve got it so bad_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[katara // 12:26 pm] Okay, Sokka.  
[katara // 12:26 pm] That’s it.  
[katara // 12:27 pm] I’m going to meet Zuko.

[sokka // 12:30 pm] wait what  
[sokka // 12:30 pm] u can’t just spring this on me  
[sokka // 12:31 pm] i’m at work

[katara // 12:36 pm] I believe I have the right to meet the guy you’ve been bothering me about for the past week.  
[katara // 12:36 pm] Do you know how many times I’ve stayed up to give you advice?  
[katara // 12:37 pm] 11 PM is way too late for me.

[sokka // 12:43 pm] so what does this have 2 do w/ zuko

[katara // 12:50 pm] I want to meet the one who’s been giving my brother all this anxiety.  
[katara // 12:50 pm] I’m free next Sunday afternoon.

[sokka /// 1:05 pm] ur not gonna take no 4 an answer r u

[katara // 1:10 pm] Nope.

[sokka // 1:23 pm] figures

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 16 9:00 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Sister???

Zuko,

This is a super weird request and I totally understand if you say no, but my sister really wants to meet you for some reason. Is that okay?

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 16 9:32 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Sister???

Dear Sokka,

Of course. Are you free Sunday afternoon?

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 16 10:28 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Sister???

Zuko,

Dude did you read my mind or something??? Yes, Sunday is great. Where do you wanna meet?

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 16 2:11 PM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Sister???

Dear Sokka,

Are you familiar with _The Jade Dragon_? It’s a beautiful little café down the street from the apartment complex. Let’s meet there.

Best,  
Zuko

P.S. I am not aware that I have any telepathic abilities. I am not a Betazoid.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 16 3:40 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Sister???

Zuko,

Yeah I’ll see you then!

\- Sokka

P.S. OMS at the TNG reference dude

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So you’re Zuko.” Katara says without preamble. Besides her, Sokka stifles his need to slam his face into his hands. His sister’s always been the more candid between the two of them.

They’re at _The Jade Dragon_ today, the two Qanik siblings sitting across from one confused-looking Huo. Katara’s been bothering Sokka for a while now about wanting to meet this mysterious neighbor of his, and on his sister’s rare off-day, he finally finds an excuse for the two of them to meet. Katara’s curt behavior is unexpected, however. She’s normally kind and caring—two of the most important traits in nursing, honestly—and Sokka’s surprised by how serious she had become when Zuko had finally arrived.

“And you’re Katara? It’s very nice to meet you.” Zuko nods in greeting. Katara sniffs before crossing her arms.

“You didn’t tell me that your Zuko was freaking _Zuko Huo_ of _Sozin Pharmaceuticals_ ,” she hisses at Sokka when Zuko ambles off to take a quick phone call.

“Does that even make a difference?”

“Uh, yes?” Katara rolls her eyes. “Ever heard of Big Pharma?”

“Not really? Care to explain?”

“I’m not going to explain it here,” his sister hisses as she gulps down whatever caffeinated concoction she’s decided to drink today. “But literally. This is _so_ you.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?”

“I mean, leave it to my big brother to fall for a corporate hotshot like him.” Katara jabs a finger in Zuko’s direction. Sokka watches as Zuko murmurs into the phone, his eyes hardening.

“Is that really so bad?”

“I mean, no?” Katara shrugs. “If you ever lose your job, at least you’ll have a fallback.”

“ _Katara_ , I would never do that. Leach off of him, I mean,” Sokka retorts. “And it’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

“Sokka,” and his sister rolls her eyes. “I basically asked you, out of the blue, to introduce me to him. And now I’m having a freaking meetup with one of the ‘rising stars’ of our generation? Do you know how many people would kill for an interview like this?”

“Really? ‘Kill’?”

“That’s the only thing you picked up on?” Katara shakes her head. “Sokka, I see life and death every day. I see happiness, sadness, and everything in between. And this thing? This thing you’re having with Zuko? I mean, I can’t describe it, but there’s definitely love there.”

(Leave it to Katara to bring up her nursing career as an excuse to give advice to her older brother.)

“Did you really have to put it that way?” Sokka asks. Before Katara can respond, Zuko’s back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other.

“I must apologize. A client had a very sudden request, and I had to talk with them about it.” Zuko leans forward and picks up his teacup in one hand before sipping it slowly. “Now, where were we?”

“You’re Big Pharma, right?” Katara gets straight to the point.

“ _Katara._ ”

“Big Pharma?” Zuko cocks his head slightly. _Fucking adorable_. “Is there a problem with that?”

“I’m guessing you don’t believe in universal healthcare, then.”

“ _Katara, you can’t just say that!_ ”

“On the contrary, Katara.” Zuko places his teacup back on the table. “I do believe in equal access to healthcare and medicine for all, although I didn’t realize this was a topic that you were interested in discussing.”

“I’m a nurse.”

“Ah. Thank you so much for your service and your work.” Zuko dips his head slightly. “Actually, I had dreams about being a physician.”

“What happened? Sold your soul to corporate?”

Sokka is _this_ close to yeeting his sister out of the conversation.

“No.” Zuko has a look on his face that Sokka can’t quite pinpoint. It’s like sadness and anger all mixed together. “I had to prioritize my filial obligations. That, and my father… can be quite persuasive if he wants to be.”

Zuko reaches up to scratch his scar, and there’s the end to that conversation.

The three of them continue to chat for a while, Katara occasionally butting in with her perspective on health and Zuko blinking silently in acknowledgement. Weirdly enough, Sokka can sense his sister relaxing around his neighbor.

“You’re not as bad as I thought you would be,” Katara declares. She’s finished her drink and ordered a plate of buttery _palmiers_.

“And you’re quite an interesting person to talk to, as well.” Zuko smiles. “Thanks to you, I’ve learned quite a bit about another facet of healthcare that I wasn’t quite aware of in the first place. Your perspective is invaluable for me in trying to shape and reform our company’s values.”

“What?” Sokka watches as his sister almost spits out her drink. “Like, I just told you how I honestly felt about the system.”

“And that’s precisely what I needed to hear.” Zuko clasps his hands together. “I don’t think that we at _Sozin_ focus enough on community outreach and education, even with all the resources we have at our disposal. I believe that I’ll be able to develop a module to present to the board of directors about this.”

“Wow. I mean, _wow_.” Katara whistles quietly before smacking Sokka on the arm. “Sokka, you’ve really landed yourself quite the catch.”

“ _Kataraaaa, it’s not like that_.” Another blush threatens to inch its way across Sokka’s face, and it takes all his self-control to stop that.

“I see that I’ll be leaving my brother in very _capable hands_ ,” Katara continues, sniggering when Sokka blushes and Zuko furrows his eyebrows. “Sokka and I have to head out soon, but Zuko?”

“Yes?”

“It was very nice to meet you. And thank you for taking time to listen to me.” Katara winks as she drags a dumbfounded Sokka away and out the door.

“I guess he’s okay,” Katara offers when they get on the subway towards her apartment. “He’s exactly how you described him—hot, sweet, and dorky as heck.”

“That’s it? That’s your entire impression?”

“No, that’s not it.” Katara looks out of the window at the buildings streaking past the train. “I actually like him a lot. It’s not every day that someone with a platform like that is willing to listen to those they’re supposed to be helping.”

Sokka nods in agreement because, as always, his sister is right. Zuko is literally one in a million.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 19 6:33 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Mahjong?

Dear Sokka,

I recently came into possession of a _mahjong_ set gifted to me by an old friend, and I was wondering if you knew anything about the game and would like to play?

Best,  
Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 19 8:30 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Mahjong?

Zuko,

OMS I haven’t played mahjong in sooooooooo long I’m sure I’m crap at it. But yeah, I remember playing it before. Wouldn’t mind playing it again.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Sent:** April 19 9:45 AM  
 **To:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [EXTERNAL] Mahjong?

Dear Sokka,

Would you like to come over tomorrow evening for a few rounds of _mahjong_? Ty Lee, my assistant (the one you met earlier) is an avid _mahjong_ player, so she’ll be joining us. Do you happen to know anyone who would be interested?

Best,  
Zuko

P.S. I was thinking around 8 PM? Feel free to bring any snacks and beverages you desire.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @suki_xia]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 3:00 PM  
yo suki  
u free tmrw night?

 **Suki Xia** 3:02 PM  
I should be?  
Why?  
Please don’t tell me you have a stupid idea.

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:04 PM  
ok gr9  
wait since when have my ideas been stupid  
also u know how to play mahjong right  
iirc

 **Suki Xia** 3:06 PM  
Why do you wanna know?

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:09 PM  
um  
cuz zuko’s having a mahjong thing tmrw  
& we need 1 more player

 **Suki Xia** 3:13 PM  
Zuko?  
Oh, your hot neighbor.  
Right.

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:17 PM  
pls oms  
just lmk if u can come

 **Suki Xia** 3:20 PM  
Of course I’ll be there.  
I’m not going to pass up on an opportunity to meet your _crush_.

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:24 PM  
fuck i’m gonna regret this

 **Suki Xia** 3:30 PM  
Not as much as you’ll regret losing to me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 19 4:10 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** Re: [EXTERNAL] Mahjong?

Zuko,

Yeah my friend Suki says she’s free! I’ll see you then.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <boozebenderz>>**

[sokkasm // 5:30 pm] guys i need ur help  
[sokkasm // 5:30 pm] what is the best soju flavor

[melon lordt // 5:31 pm] I’ve been legal for barely over a month  
[melon lordt // 5:31 pm] What makes you think I’m remotely qualified for this

[sokkasm // 5:32 pm] u never even tried soju on the dl b4???

[melon lordt // 5:34 pm] Nah not my style

[airhead // 5:34 pm] i rly like grape & pineapple

[her royal twigs // 5:37 pm] Oh?  
[her royal twigs // 5:37 pm] Sokka’s buying alcohol?  
[her royal twigs // 5:27 pm] (I prefer apple and grape, by the way.)

[sokkasm // 5:38 pm] calm down i’m legal u know that

[her royal twigs // 5:40 pm] Yes, but I also know that you rarely drink unless there’s a special occasion.  
[her royal twigs // 5:41 pm] So, what’s the occasion?

[sokkasm // 5:42 pm] just mahjong w/ some friends

[melon lordt // 5:42 pm] WHAT  
[melon lordt // 5:42 pm] AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO INVITE ME  
[melon lordt // 5:42 pm] I’m offended

[sokkasm // 5:44 pm] it’s not like u know them or anything  
[sokkasm // 5:44 pm] just some… friends

[airhead // 5:45 pm] :’(((

[her royal twigs // 5:46 pm] I’m disappointed in you.

[sokkasm // 5:48 pm] sorryyyyyyyyyy  
[sokkasm // 5:48 pm] i’ll make it up 2 y’all next time

[melon lordt // 5:50 pm] You better

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“ _Hu_.” Suki smirks as she reveals her hand. The _mahjong_ tile pairs shine in the light of Zuko’s living room. It’s all pairs and one triple.

Sokka pales.

Ty Lee groans.

Zuko goes silent.

“How the fuck did you get _another niconico_?” Sokka wails. Granted, he hasn’t played _mahjong_ in ages, but he has no idea how Suki’s been winning hand after hand. Sokka’s just glad they aren’t playing for actual money because, well, Suki’ll probably be a millionaire by the end of the night, judging by the poker tokens precariously stacked all around her side of the table.

“Practice, I tell you.” Suki waggles a finger as the three other players each hand her fat stacks of tokens. She adds them to her pile with a flourish, a smug dragon guarding its hoard.

“Suki, you’re _amazing_!” Ty Lee beams. “Teach me your ways.”

“I could, but then I’d probably have to kill you,” Suki winks, but there’s no bite in her tone. “Just kidding. I learned from my grandmother. She was the reigning champion at her mahjong club back in the day.”

Sokka sits back in his chair and takes another swig of his _soju_. (Katara’s right—apple is one of the best flavors out there.) The _mahjong_ party’s been going pretty well, with all the _soju_ that Sokka and Suki had brought, not to mention the countless boxes of Korean fried chicken that Ty Lee had brought with her. Sokka’s definitely eaten way too much fried food, and he compensates by eating all the pickled _daikon_ instead.

“Zuko, it’s your turn to be the dealer,” Suki says breezily, her cheeks flushing from all the _soju_ she’s had in the past hour. Interestingly enough, Suki had hit it off with Zuko from the get-go, the two of them bonding in their shared fondness for unflavored _soju_. (Sokka has no idea why anyone would want to drink that.) The two of them had ganged up on Sokka and Ty Lee for a couple of rounds of the bottle flick game and won, much to Sokka’s annoyance and Ty Lee’s enthusiasm.

Speaking of Ty Lee—Sokka looks over at the girl.

“I don’t wanna play this anymore!” Ty Lee exclaims loudly. She’s definitely a lightweight, if her pink cheeks and forehead have any say in it. “Suki keeps winning. It’s not fun!”

“Relax. It’s only because I’m actually trying now,” Suki replies.

“You mean _you weren’t trying earlier?_ ”

“Eh. Not really. But I am now. It’s fun playing with all of you.”

“It’s only fun for you ‘cuz you keep winning!”

“I think you might have to ease up on the _soju_ , Ty Lee.” Zuko says gently. He gently tugs the strawberry _soju_ bottle from the girl’s grasp and places it on a counter. “You’ve had a lot to drink.”

Ty Lee yawns in reply, her eyelashes fluttering as her eyes droop. “’m sleepy. Wanna go home to sleepy.”

“I can take her home if you give me her address,” Suki pipes up from her side of the table. “I was planning on calling a Lyft, anyways.”

“You’d do that?” Zuko looks at her. “I would appreciate it very much.”

“Let me help.” Sokka stands up and eases Ty Lee from her seat so she’s standing up. Suki rushes to support Ty Lee, the two of them walking over to the entrance where Zuko’s propping open the door.

“You good?” Sokka asks. Suki nods.

“I should be. Don’t get into any trouble now, you two.” She grins toothily and walks down the hallway towards the elevator. “I’ll catch y’all later.”

“Bye, Suki. It was nice to meet you,” Zuko calls after her. Suki waves an arm in response.

And then it’s just the two of them sitting there, Zuko nursing his bottle of _soju_ and Sokka opening another grape _soju_ with a practiced hand. The _soju_ does funny things to Sokka’s mind, and he can’t quite remember the last time he’s been this drunk, let alone this woozy.

“Zuko?”

“Yes?”

Sokka’s far too tipsy to stop the words coming out of his mouth. “Y’know, I’m so glad we became friends, y’know.”

“Me too.” Zuko raises his bottle towards Sokka. “A toast to friendship.”

“I’ll cheers to that.” The two _soju_ bottles clink against each other.

“I haven’t had this much fun in _so long_ ,” Sokka yawns. It’s true—ever since he took over AoA, it’s been patch upon patch, meetings upon meetings, and all-nighters upon all-nighters.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done this before, honestly.” Zuko swirls the bottle in his hand. “My father never allowed me to hang out with my friends after my commitments were met.”

“Dude, your dad sounds like an _ass_ ,” Sokka says, and he jumps when Zuko starts laughing, a quiet chuckle that eventually gives way to a loud guffaw. “What’s so funny about that?”

“You!” Zuko continues laughing. “You called my father an ass! My father, Ozai Huo, the CEO of Sozin. _You called him an actual ass!_ ”

And Zuko’s sobering up a bit, his eyes downcast as he takes another sip of his _soju_. “Frankly, I never had the strength to go against him. Ozai Huo is the world’s most narcissistic, most delusional megalomaniac, and I get the worst luck of having him for a father. I could never say no to his whims. If I could choose anything in the world, I’d run away from everything right now. Just run away and never come back.”

Maybe it’s the _soju_ talking, but Sokka finds himself leaning towards Zuko and blurting out, “Well, if you ever wanna run away, just let me know. I’ll be there in a flash.”

“I’d appreciate that,” then Zuko’s looking up at him, golden eyes all glimmery and bright and face flushed like the world’s prettiest rose garden, and before Sokka knows it, he’s leaning down and pressing a small kiss against the corner of Zuko’s mouth.

Zuko squirms, and Sokka pulls away, mortification overwhelming whatever tipsiness he’d been feeling from earlier. But Zuko pulls him back, cheeks blooming in full force.

“ _Do that again_ ,” Zuko sighs against Sokka’s ears, and it’s literally now or never. Sokka kisses Zuko once again, nipping at Zuko’s lips and wrapping his arms around Zuko’s body. In Sokka’s arms, Zuko feels so small, so delicate like a rose, and Sokka’s the bumbling gardener doing everything he can to keep both of them from falling.

But there’s only so much Sokka can do, so much he can take before their foreheads bump together awkwardly and Zuko kisses him sweetly, the taste of _soju_ lingering on his tongue as they fall backwards on the couch.

 _If this is a dream, I don’t wanna wake up_ , Sokka tells himself. _I really don’t wanna wake up_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sokka finally wakes up, there’s an ache in his back and a twinge in his head.

There’s also a note on the table. Sokka picks it up. It’s written in a neat scrawl, and his heart plummets straight towards the center of the earth when he digests the words written on that piece of paper.

> _Sokka,_
> 
> _Please forget about last night.  
>  I wasn’t thinking clearly.  
> You deserve so much more than this._
> 
> _Yours, Zuko_

And Sokka can’t even cry, can’t even break down because he knows.

 _He knows_.


	5. mixing

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 20 12:34 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Yesterday Night

Dear Zuko,

I guess you don’t really want to talk to me right now but hear me out. I don’t think it’s fair that you decided that I should forget about what happened last night because honestly I really liked it and I thought you enjoyed it too, and like seeing your note this morning pretty much made me literally pass out and like you can’t just spring stuff like that onto people! But I guess I also kissed you. And I’m sorry and I apologize if that made you super uncomfortable and I didn’t mean it that way I just really really like you and I thought you felt the same way but I totally 100% understand if this is not what you are looking for.

Yours,  
Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 25 7:03 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Checking In

Dear Zuko,

Just wanted to see if you’re doing okay. If you’re blocking my emails or something that’s fine, I totally get it. I was kind being a jerky about it and took advantage of the situation and just because we were both drunk doesn’t give me the right to do stupid stuff and I’m so so so so so so sorry about that. I can’t apologize enough.

Yours,  
Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 29 4:27 AM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] My Sincerest Apologies

To Zuko,

It’s been like a week and I still haven’t heard from you, so I hope you’re doing okay, I really do. I hope you’re having fun and spending time with people who actually care about you and how you feel, not someone like me who clearly overstepped boundaries and didn’t stop. And I acknowledge that I did stupid shit, but you didn’t push me away, so I thought it was okay. Not that it’s your fault. But it’s also not my fault. Maybe we shouldn’t drink together next time. If there even is a next time.

My sincerest regards,  
Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** April 29 5:15 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Sorry for my last email

Dear Zuko,

Please disregard my last email I was drunk and started banging something out on my email and didn’t realize how douchey and arrogant and passive aggressive I sounded until I sent it. And I want to apologize to you again for that. And for the kiss. And for the really obnoxious email. And for misreading the situation.

Sorry,  
Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **From:** sokka@whitelotusstudios.com  
 **Sent:** May 4 9:55 PM  
 **To:** zuko_huo@sozinpharma.com  
 **Subject:** [EXTERNAL] Last Time

Dear Zuko,

Huh. I guess you really aren’t reading my emails. I don’t blame you at all. I’ve been an asshole about the whole situation, and I get it. This is my last email to you. I don’t want to bother you anymore. I’m gonna guess that you haven’t been in your apartment, and I wanted to let you know that I’ll be sure to stay away as much as possible and I promise that you won’t ever have to see or hear from me again.

And one last thing.

I mean I just want you to know that I like you a lot. You’re so smart and kind and funny in that dorky way and so so so absolutely gorgeous and I can’t even put it into words why someone so awesome like you would ever hang out with someone as boring as me. I’m so sorry about everything. You don’t have to talk to me or forgive me or anything, I just wanted to say that. I care about you.

And yeah. That’s it.

\- Sokka

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

hey dude remember how u were helping me earlier  
i need help right now  
could use ur help  
super desperate  
please  
i need ur advice

hey i hope u haven’t been 2 busy  
hope ur good  
could still use some advice

hey blue  
haven’t heard from u in a while  
i feel like i’m in a dumpster fire  
send help

hi it’s me again  
guess ur super busy rn  
i’ll message u later

i think i figured it out  
it’s about the music right  
dude we don’t need 2 play if u don’t want 2  
totally fine w/ anything

i guess u have ur own stuff to deal with  
it’s okay  
everything’s okay  
forget what i said  
i hope i’ll b fine  
hope ur fine, blue

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What do internships, jobs, and dates have in common?

That’s right—Sokka’s been rejected by all three of these things. With some time and care, he’s usually able to forget the sting over time and get on with his life. That’s what Qaniks do, after all. Freeze their hearts and push forward stubbornly, just like their namesake.

So it’s safe to say that Sokka’s faced a ton of rejection in his life, but nothing like this. No, nothing’s prepared him for the complete and utter pain he’s experiencing in his heart, crawling into his lungs and bursting out his skin. He still can’t believe he’s managed to fuck this situation up so, so terribly. Zuko had been absolutely perfect, and Sokka? Sokka just went ahead and destroyed everything.

It makes perfect sense that Zuko wouldn’t reply to his emails. Hell, Sokka’s not surprised if Zuko’s already blocked his emails or deleted them. And now even @blue_spirit, the one person he trusts online to give good advice—even @blue_spirit isn’t responding to him, either. And this just makes the situation that much worse, in Sokka’s opinion. Two people that he’s grown close to, ignoring his pleas. But it makes sense. Sokka deserves it.

Sokka doesn’t think he can actually rely on his heart anymore.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 3h  
do u ever feel  
like a turtleduck  
swimming in ur pond  
wanting the world 2 burn

 **let’s get that bread** @yeastyboy 3h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
dude such a mood i relate

 **🆑aire’s** @mynameisclaire 3h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
woah u doing okay?

💭 **wanna float away** 💭 @what1sl1fe 3h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Sneak peek of your new song?

 **whoops did it again** @xtreme999 2h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Is this… face reveal time?

 **play 2️⃣ win only** @mahjongmaster 2h  
 _Replying to @xtreme999_  
Nah fam try again

 **🌵🌵🌵** @justdeserts 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
tough stuff here 4 u

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <boozebenderz>>**

[sokkasm // 9:01 am] guys sry i don’t think i can make it 2 brunch

[melon lordt // 9:06 am] Wait why?  
[melon lordt // 9:06 am] Are you telling me I got up at nine in the morning on a weekend for nothing?

[sokkasm // 9:12 am] sry toph i’m rly just not feeling it today  
[sokkasm // 9:12 am] think i need 2 take a day 4 myself

[airhead // 9:20 am] ahhhh nooooo what happened?

[her royal twigs // 9:22 am] Sokka, what’s wrong?  
[her royal twigs // 9:22 am] You never cancel for a hangout, let alone one with food.  
[her royal twigs // 9:23 am] We’ve been planning this for weeks.

[sokkasm // 9:27 am] it’s nothing don’t worry abt it

[her royal twigs // 9:30 am] No, this isn’t just nothing.  
[her royal twigs // 9:30 am] Sokka, the last time you acted like this…

[sokkasm // 9:34 am] yeah yeah my 1st girlfriend left me 4 the moon  
[sokkasm // 9:34 am] don’t have 2 remind me abt that

[airhead // 9:39 am] wait she literally left u 4 the moon?  
[airhead // 9:39 am] was she like a werewolf or smth

[sokkasm // 9:42 am] no yue’s not a werewolf  
[sokkasm // 9:42 am] ugh kat y did u have to bring this up

[her royal twigs // 9:45 am] Because I’m worried about you!

[melon lordt // 9:52 am] wait hold on  
[melon lordt // 9:52 am] who’s yue

[sokkasm // 9:55 am] ………………………

[her royal twigs // 10:01 am] Oh, you weren’t around then.  
[her royal twigs // 10:01 am] Yue was Sokka’s girlfriend all through college.  
[her royal twigs // 10:02 am] Then she left him for the moon.  
[her royal twigs // 10:02 am] And by “left him for the moon”, I mean they broke up so she could go to graduate school overseas to study to become an astronaut.

[sokkasm // 10:06 am] wow tysm 4 exposing me like this

[melon lordt // 10:10 am] Wow okay that’s a lot  
[melon lordt // 10:10 am] Damn Sokka that sucks

[sokkasm // 10:12 am] pls that was like 2 yrs ago  
[sokkasm // 10:12 am] look i appreciate y’all tryna cheer me up  
[sokkasm // 10:12 am] but i rly just need some time alone  
[sokkasm // 10:12 am] let’s do brunch later ok?

[her royal twigs // 10:15 am] Just let me know if you need me to come over, okay?

[sokkasm // 10:17 am] yeah yeah fine 4 now  
[sokkasm // 10:18 am] thx tho

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]** _

**Haru Di** 11:02 AM  
woah people actually love foo foo cuddlypoops  
i watched a ton of twitch gamers trying him out yesterday  
apparently the mechanics are great i’m surprised

 **Jet Zi** 11:03 AM  
anything abt foaming mouth guy???  
;-;

 **Suki Xia** 11:03 AM  
I’m pretty sure if they’re going to mention anything, they would have.  
When we released him like three months ago.

 **Jet Zi** 11:06 AM  
wow thx  
that really boosted my morale lol

 **Suki Xia** 11:07 AM  
Anytime, Jet. Anytime.  
@sokka Did you see what Haru said?

 **Suki Xia** 11:09 AM  
@sokka ???

 **Jet Zi** 11:10 AM  
lmao y is he ignoring u  
@sokka come in it’s me ur buddy

 **Haru Di** 11:14 AM  
@sokka hello???

 **Suki Xia** 11:15 AM  
What’s going on?

 **Haru Di** 11:18 AM  
idk he’s been acting funny for the past few days  
i tried asking him about it but he wouldn’t tell me

 **Jet Zi** 11:19 AM  
yeah beats me  
hey suki aren’t u super close 2 him  
go talk 2 him

 **Suki Xia** 11:23 AM  
Aren’t you supposedly his BFF?

 **Jet Zi** 11:25 AM  
suki pls

 **Suki Xia** 11:30 AM  
I’ll deal with it.  
Damn, he’s not at his desk either.  
I’m gonna go find him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka isn’t even aware of what he’s doing at work anymore. He’s pretty much become a shell of himself, eyes dull and unfocused as he sits through work. Sokka wanders through his days like a ghost, harsh rings dark under his eyes as he stares lifelessly at his monitor at work. He works through his code sluggishly, fingers tapping idly away at the keys with barely a sound. His coworkers stare at him in confusion, but Sokka’s still putting out good work, in spite of his monotonous behavior. But there’s only so much people can handle of Sokka moping around, and he wonders who’s going to be the first to confront him about it.

So it comes to no surprise when Suki slides into the chair next to him in the break room. Sokka barely looks up from his game.

“Flappy Turtleduck. Now that’s a game I haven’t seen in years,” Suki says. Sokka stops tapping the screen. The tiny turtleduck bounces against a bamboo stalk and ricochets into the abyss. “ _GAME OVER_ ” flashes onscreen in big, red letters.

Sokka says nothing.

“I’m surprised you still have the game. I thought Piandao made you remove it from all online platforms because of how difficult it was.”

Sokka shakes his head.

“But I see that you still have it, so that’s good, I guess.”

Still nothing.

Suki pounds her fists into the table, eyes blazing. “Sokka, work with me here. A one-sided conversation isn’t a conversation at all. And I don’t want to be like Jet, constantly talking about nothing. _Please_.”

“Okay, Suki,” Sokka croaks, because dealing with an angry Suki is far scarier than confronting his own fears.

“ _Finally_.” Suki clasps her hands together. “I don’t remember you being this quiet since that one time you got laryngitis in sophomore year of college and didn’t speak for over a week.”

“Can’t believe you remember that.”

“Really? The great Sokka Qanik not talking in CS243 for a _week_? Who could forget that?”

Sokka stares at her wearily.

“Sokka,” and Suki’s grabbing his arm, her face filled with worry. “What’s wrong? You’ve been like this for almost a week. This isn’t like you.”

“Man, I screwed up bad, Suki,” Sokka rasps. “I screwed up _so_ bad, and I don’t know how to make it better.”

And he can’t stop everything from pouring out from his lips. “I kissed him, Suki. I kissed Zuko. After you and Ty Lee left? We were drinking and talking about running away from our problems and I just—just couldn’t stop. And I kissed him and he kissed me and then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was gone.”

He shuffles in his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. “And all he left was this note. Nothing else. I tried emailing him to apologize about it, and he never responded back and _it hurts so bad, Suki_. I never wanted to hurt him, and now it’s just so painful.”

Suki takes the note, unfolding it and reading the stark letters that Sokka has been agonizing over for the past few days.

“ _Sokka_ —” and Suki wraps her arms around him and squeezes him into a tight hug. They sit like that for a while, Sokka’s eyelids fluttering as he tries his best not to close them completely form his exhaustion.

“Honestly? I deserved it.” He pats Suki awkwardly on the back and she releases her grip. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of him. Like Zuko said, I should just forget about everything. It’s not like I deserve someone like him any—”

“ _Sokka Qanik!_ ” Suki interrupts. “Calm down. We’ll figure this out.”

“But how?” Sokka’s completely lost. He’s tried everything.

“You should try to talk to him instead of sending him emails.”

Sokka feels his heart thudding into his throat. “What?”

“Exactly like what I said.” Suki looks determined. “You need to talk to him. Stop hiding behind your emails. You need to talk face-to-face and tell him how you really feel.”

“What? That I messed everything up?”

Suki’s face wrinkles in frustration. “No. Just tell him how you really feel. Good spirits, you’ve been ranting to me these past few weeks about him. The least you can do is give yourself a chance to come clean to him.”

“You want me to tell him about my feelings.”

“If you wanna put it that way, then yes. Sokka, I’ve seen you defend yourself in classes, seen you fight for things that you want, seen you hold yourself together when everyone told you your ideas were stupid. And now you’re going to run away from this situation?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. It’s just that—”

“You’re going to say that it takes time, and I totally get that. But moping at work and sending emails isn’t going to cut it. If you want Zuko to know how you really feel about him, you _need_ to talk to him. Apologize, grovel, do whatever you want. Just make sure you talk to him. How else are you going to get your point across?”

A _ping!_ interrupts Suki’s spiel, and she flicks at her phone idly with a grimace. “Look, I need to go back to help Jet troubleshoot a bug. Just, you know, think about it, I guess.”

Sokka struggles to organize his thoughts as he watches Suki walk away into the office.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Ty Lee // 9:19 AM] Boss there’s been an emergency  
[Ty Lee // 9:19 AM] Boss  
[Ty Lee // 9:20 AM] Boss  
[Ty Lee // 9:20 AM] BOSS  
[Ty Lee // 9:20 AM] ヽ(´Д｀ヽミノ´Д｀)ノ

[Zukkini // 9:29 AM] What happened?  
[Zukkini // 9:29 AM] I’m on my way now.  
[Zukkini // 9:29 AM] Just got out of a meeting.

[Zukkini // 9:44 AM] Ty Lee Ping.  
[Zukkini // 9:44 AM] Where are you?  
[Zukkini // 9:44 AM] Please don’t tell me you faked something.  
[Zukkini // 9:44 AM] I ended the meeting prematurely.

[Ty Lee // 9:50 AM] Remember when you told me how you weren’t checking your email for these few weeks until the project’s finalized?  
[Ty Lee // 9:50 AM] θ＼(；￢_￢)

[Zukkini // 9:53 AM] Yes?

[Ty Lee // 9:57 AM] And how I’ve been monitoring it for any important emails?

[Zukkini // 9:58 AM] Yes?

[Ty Lee // 10:00 AM] I think you should go check your email.

[Zukkini // 10:05 AM] Ty Lee, please don’t tell me you opened any of these emails.

[Ty Lee // 10:06 AM] No I didn’t.  
[Ty Lee // 10:06 AM] (ー△ー；)  
[Ty Lee // 10:06 AM] Who do you think I am?

[Zukkini // 10:10 AM] Point taken.

[Ty Lee // 10:13 AM] Zuko I don’t know what happened to you  
[Ty Lee // 10:13 AM] All I know is that you’ve spent the past week in the office  
[Ty Lee // 10:13 AM] (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
[Ty Lee // 10:13 AM] You haven’t even left the building for FRESH AIR  
[Ty Lee // 10:14 AM] You need to go home, okay?

[Zukkini // 10:15 AM] Zuko? I thought you called me “boss” during working hours.

[Ty Lee // 10:17 AM] Desperate times call for super desperate measures  
[Ty Lee // 10:17 AM] Please Zuko  
[Ty Lee // 10:17 AM] Go home  
[Ty Lee // 10:17 AM] Please  
[Ty Lee // 10:18 AM] ლ｜＾Д＾ლ｜  
[Ty Lee // 10:18 AM] You need to rest  
[Ty Lee // 10:18 AM] Staying in the office this long isn’t good for your health

[Zukkini // 10:23 AM] While I appreciate your concern, I must continue on with my work.  
[Zukkini // 10:23 AM] We’re almost done with finalizing the plans.  
[Zukkini // 10:23 AM] I need to see them through.

[Ty Lee // 10:26 AM] We can handle the finishing details from here  
[Ty Lee // 10:26 AM] Please I’m begging you  
[Ty Lee // 10:26 AM] Go home

[Zukkini // 10:31 AM] You can’t tell me what to do.  
[Zukkini // 10:31 AM] I’m your superior.

[Ty Lee // 10:35 AM] Well then guess I won’t be sorry for doing this

[Zukkini // 10:35 AM] How do you think you’re going to change my mind?  
[Zukkini // 10:35 AM] Dragging me out of the office?

[Ty Lee // 10:40 AM] Something else.

[Zukkini // 10:41 AM] Are you threatening me?

[Ty Lee // 10:45 AM] No.  
[Ty Lee // 10:45 AM] ヾ(*｀⌒´*)ﾉ

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Ring, ring_. A shuffle. “Hello?”

“Zuko?”

“Uncle Iroh! I thought you were busy at work.”

“I was, until a little bird told me that she was having trouble convincing my dear nephew to go home.”

“Ty Lee called you.”

“Yes. And she’s worried sick about you. I am, too. When was the last time you went back home?”

“More than a month ago?”

“My dear nephew, you know what I mean.”

“Fine. I haven’t been home in more than a week.”

“Exactly. You need to go home and rest.”

“No.”

A pause. “Zuko, I’m not arguing with you. I’m worried about your health. Remember when you told me you had something you wanted to share with me but you never did? I didn’t forget it.”

Silence.

A sigh. “My dear nephew, I’ve told you countless times that I am here for you, that I am here to support you in everything. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Will you tell my father?”

“Of course not. Whatever you say stays between us.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

“It’s just—it’s just that, _ugh_.” A groan. “I’m so stressed about the project and work in general and my father and then there’s my neighbor—”

“Your neighbor?”

“Oh, spirits.”

“Zuko, I was the first one to hold you after you were born—after your mother, of course. I’ve watched you grow from a small, innocent baby to the strong young man you are today. If you think I’m going to stop loving you now because of your interests, then you’re absolutely wrong.”

Silence.

“My nephew, I need to know what happened so I can help you.”

A stutter. “We kissed.”

“ _Oh, Zuko_.”

“We kissed, and I actually liked it so much.” A pause. “And he’s so wonderful, Uncle. He’s so striking and unique and doing a job that he loves so much. And did you know he loves plants? And playing _pipa_? He’s everything I’ve ever needed in my life and so much more and I just remember waking up and thinking about what my father would think about all this.” A gasp. “My father’s going to kill me, isn’t he.”

“Zuko.”

“Oh no, not again. It’s not going to be like the time when I told him I wanted to be a physician, is it. He’ll actually kill me this time.”

“Zuko!”

A clatter. “Yes!”

“Please, calm down. I’m not going to tell your father anything.”

“Thank you, Uncle Iroh.”

“You have a deep affection for your neighbor, right?”

Silence.

“Zuko, it’s okay. You can tell me anything. Trust me.”

A shuddering breath. “Yes, yes. Yes, I suppose you could say that.”

“And is he the reason why you haven’t gone back to your home?”

“Also yes.”

A sigh. “My dear nephew, I’ve said this countless times, and I’ll say this again. You. You are the most important person in your life. The people around you may come and go with the seasons, but you are always you. I’ve seen you struggle for all of your life with who you are and what you must do, and I will tell you this: the best thing you can do for yourself is to live, to love, to enjoy life in any way you must. Like the moonflower growing in the shade of others and blooming deep into the night, you’ve been so strong in carrying on, and you shouldn’t stop now. That’s what everyone deserves, Zuko—especially you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, _yes_. And you know that your uncle Iroh will always be standing next to you. Always.”

A strangled sob.

“Oh, Zuko—I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

A sniffle. “No, it’s fine. Got some dust in my eye.”

“But regardless, Zuko. Just by listening to your words, I can tell that he means a great deal to you. And you must mean a great deal to him as well.”

“No.”

“No what?”

“Uncle Iroh, I fucked up.”

“We all make our mistakes, Zuko.”

“No, I really fucked up.” A pause. “I fell asleep, and when I woke up afterwards, I panicked and I wasn’t thinking straight, and so I left him a note apologizing for everything that happened. And then I left.”

“I see.”

“And then I avoided checking my email these past few days because I was scared of what he’d send to me next.”

“Go on.”

“And then when I finally checked today— _oh, spirits_ , Uncle, there were so many—and he told me everything, and I can tell that he’s mad and disappointed in me. I can’t ever face him again. What do I do?”

“As I’ve said before, I can only give you guidance. What you choose to do in the end is completely up to you. But I will say this: your neighbor, this boy you kissed—it sounds as if he still harbors feelings for you. Do you feel the same way?”

A shuddering breath, then a whisper. “ _Yes_.”

“Then I would suggest that you find a way to talk to him. Communication is the backbone supporting any healthy relationship, even ones fighting through miscommunication and misunderstanding. You need to tell him how you feel, Zuko. You can’t leave it like this.”

Silence.

“Zuko? Are you there?”

“Yes, Uncle. I understand.”

A weak chuckle. “Now there’s my beloved nephew.”

“But when should I talk to him? Right now? I could go home right now, but maybe he’s still at work, it’s only one in the afternoon—”

“Like a cedar tree, growing slowly over time, you need patience. Don’t rush into this. Yes, you should go home, but only to rest. I urge you to think everything through before you choose to do something, Zuko. You may not be as reckless as that feisty sister of yours, but you both have the same stubborn streak from your father.”

“And about my father. What if he finds—oh, spirits, he’s going to find out one day, isn’t he?”

“I said this before. It doesn’t matter what your father thinks. What matters is how _you_ choose to live your life. Like a baby bird leaving the nest for the first time and flying out into the unknown, you need to take that first step.”

“You sound a lot like my neighbor. About my father and not caring about what he thinks, I mean.”

“See? People around you are giving you the same advice. I think it’s time you spread your wings and think about what truly makes you happy in life.”

“Okay.”

“Feeling better?”

“A bit.”

“Good, good. Now go home and rest. I daresay you’ve stressed out your poor little assistant well enough.”

“Yes, I need to go and apologize to her.”

“Do what you must, but I hope you go home soon enough.”

“Okay.” A pause. “And Uncle Iroh?”

“Yes?”

“Thank, thank—thank you for being here for me.”

“Of course, my dear nephew. I’ll always be here for you.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka loves plants. He’s always had an affinity for nature, especially with the animals running around in the woods behind his childhood home. Sadly, they never had animals growing up because of Katara’s allergies, so Sokka decides to take up plants instead. Plants are nice—they never talk back, never judge, never make any assumptions about him. Feed them water and some fertilizer and they’ll flourish happily anywhere.

That’s probably why Sokka loves Appa and Momo so much. The huge agave and tiny burro’s tail are an unlikely duo, and Sokka remembers feeling ecstatic when Aang gifted them to him for his birthday. The succulents thrive on Sokka’s balcony and he takes very good care of them, sometimes even playing music or jamming out on his _pipa_ when he feels like it.

He’s never considered getting another plant—that is, until he’s walking home from work one day and sees it through a flowershop window.

It’s a pretty little tree sprouting out of a clay pot, with glossy green leaves lined with the thinnest strokes of red and gold. The plant seems to dance in the light of the sunset, and something about it reminds Sokka so much of Zuko, all sharp-looking but delicate on the inside. He can’t help himself as he pushes open the door, the bells overhead tinkling at his arrival.

“Good afternoon, and welcome to _Misty Palms Oasis_ ,” the clerk behind the counter calls out. “How may I help you today?”

“Uh, yeah, I was wondering about the plant you have in that window?” Sokka points to the tiny tree. “That one.”

“Oh, the Madagascar dragon tree.” The clerk shuffles out from behind the counter and wanders towards the display. “You have an eye for beauty. This dragon tree here is a hardy little fellow. It came to me in very poor condition, but I was able to nurse it back to health.”

“I was wondering if I could get it?”

“Well yes, of course. An excellent choice for an excellent customer,” the clerk says as he retrieves the plant from its perch and takes it to the counter.

And that’s how Sokka ends up with Druk the dragon tree. Or Druk the Drukulent, as he secretly likes to call him, and _oh spirits, I said Druk was a boy—I’m becoming Aang, aren’t I_. Druk nestles into place next to Appa and Momo, and Sokka tends to the tree diligently. The dragon tree’s leaves are soft and smooth, and they sway in the wind whenever a slight breeze floats past Sokka’s balcony.

Even though Druk makes Sokka feel better, he still can’t shake the feeling of wanting to talk to Zuko, wanting to see his adorably dorky neighbor one last time. If absence makes the heart grow fonder, then Sokka’s pretty sure he’s even more in love with Zuko, and that scares him. He still feels like he’s done something terribly wrong, and he doesn’t know how to make things right.

 _Just make sure you talk to him_. Suki’s words continue to linger in Sokka’s mind, and he tries to think up different ways to talk to Zuko. All of his efforts wind up into one afternoon when Sokka takes a breath, closes his eyes, and begins to repeat the practice apology he’s been writing up the past few hours.

“Um… it’s Sokka. Standing outside your door, but I guess you already know that. And I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk about everything, and I thought I was doing the right thing but I really wasn’t, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable and for doing something that you probably weren’t anticipating. I took advantage of you, and I apologize for that. Anyways, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit just to, y’know, so I can just hear you out and you can hear me out, and yeah. So, um, does that sound good?”

Druk says nothing. (Understandably.) Sokka glares at the dragon tree in front of him.

“Honestly? That’s what I’d say, too. If I were Zuko, I mean.”

Sokka looks sadly at Druk and runs his fingers against the dragon tree’s leaves. “What do you think we should do, Druk?”

(And _fuck_ , he’s talking to a _friggin’ plant_. Sokka feels like he’s even more delusional than Aang at this point.)

The dragon tree ripples its leaves in the direction of Zuko’s apartment, and that’s when Sokka realizes what he has to do.

Sokka knows Suki’ll probably make fun of him for taking the coward’s way out, but he does it anyway. He rips out a sheet of paper from his notebook and clicks his ballpoint pen. Sokka purses his lips and adds a tiny afterthought, his handwriting so slanted he hopes Zuko won’t actually read the last part.

> _~~Dear Hello Hey Hi there~~ Dear Zuko,_
> 
> _It’s me. Sokka.  
>  I get that you don’t want to talk to me.  
> That’s fine. Just wanted to try one last time.  
> This lil guy here is Druk ~~the Drukulent~~. Just Druk.  
> I got him because he reminds me of you.  
> But I think you should have him.  
> I hope he brings you happiness._
> 
> _Yours,  
> _ _Sokka_
> 
> _P.S. If you ever wanna talk just let me know  
>  P.P.S. Here’s my number if you ever feel like you wanna talk again  
> P.P.P.S. Or just come over I guess  
> P.P.P.P.S. On second thought just text me  
> P.P.P.P.P.S. If you want  
> P.P.P.P.P.P.S. No pressure_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka’s asleep when his phone lets out a tiny _ping!_ , the screen flashing in the dark room.

<<2:31 AM: you have one new text message from: _unknown number_ >>


	6. mastering

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[ _unknown_ // 2:31 am] Dear Sokka,  
[ _unknown_ // 2:31 am] I wanted to apologize for my prolonged absence in communication.  
[ _unknown_ // 2:32 am] I was overwhelmed by everything, and I didn’t know what to do or how to react.  
[ _unknown_ // 2:33 am] I didn’t give you a chance to explain yourself, and for that, I am truly sorry.  
[ _unknown_ // 2:34 am] And all I can think about is talking to you again to explain everything.  
[ _unknown_ // 2:34 am] Please let me know if you are open to that possibility.  
[ _unknown_ // 2:35 am] As always, I understand if the circumstances do not align, but I was wondering if you could give me a chance to talk it through.  
[ _unknown_ // 2:36 am] Yours, Zuko

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @suki_xia]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 2:35 PM  
EMERGENCY EMERGENCY

 **Suki Xia** 2:40 PM  
What now?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:41 PM  
suki he texted back

 **Suki Xia** 2:45 PM  
Who?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:48 PM  
u don’t get it  
zuko  
zuko he texted me back  
he wants 2 meet up

 **Suki Xia** 2:49 PM  
Yay?  
So you didn’t talk to each other in person yet?

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:52 PM  
um  
no  
not yet  
um  
i left a plant outside his door

 **Suki Xia** 2:55 PM  
My team leader is an idiot.  
An idiot with idiotic courtship rituals involving _plants_.  
Raava help us all.

 **Sokka Qanik** 2:56 PM  
hey he responded at least

 **Suki Xia** 2:58 PM  
So what do you need me here for?

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:00 PM  
um  
do i respond  
or how do i respond  
pls advise

 **Suki Xia** 3:06 PM  
…  
…  
…

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:09 PM  
pls suki  
advise

 **Suki Xia** 3:11 PM  
Um…  
 _RESPOND TO HIM???_  
Has that ever crossed your mind?

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:15 PM  
uh yeah  
but  
like  
suki i’m scared  
what do i do

 **Suki Xia** 3:17 PM  
1\. Open mouth.  
2\. Insert foot.

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:20 PM  
ok u want me 2 answer him

 **Suki Xia** 3:20 PM  
Sokka, it’s not about what I want.  
It’s about what _you_ want.  
You are the master of your own choices.  
So what’re you waiting for?

 **Sokka Qanik** 3:22 PM  
ok  
texting right now

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Sokka // 3:26 PM] hey  
[Sokka // 3:26 PM] um  
[Sokka // 3:26 PM] yeah  
[Sokka // 3:26 PM] this is sokka  
[Sokka // 3:26 PM] so you finally replied  
[Sokka // 3:26 PM] um  
[Sokka // 3:26 PM] thanks for saying that  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] i really appreciate it  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] and um yeah  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] totally down to talk  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] whenever you’re free  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] just  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] wow  
[Sokka // 3:27 PM] um okay  
[Sokka // 3:28 PM] yeah i’m good  
[Sokka // 3:28 PM] um  
[Sokka // 3:28 PM] i want to talk to you too

[zuko // 4:33 pm] Does next Friday afternoon work?  
[zuko // 4:34 pm] I was thinking sometime around 5 PM.  
[zuko // 4:35 pm] Do you want to meet at the park across the street?  
[zuko // 4:35 pm] I could use some fresh air.

[Sokka // 4:58 PM] yeah i should be free then  
[Sokka // 4:59 PM] um  
[Sokka // 4:59 PM] i’m looking forward to it  
[Sokka // 4:59 PM] seeing you  
[Sokka // 5:00 PM] talking to you i mean

[zuko // 5:28 pm] And I am looking forward to it as well.  
[zuko // 5:28 pm] Thank you for giving me a chance, Sokka.

[Sokka // 5:39 PM] it’s all good  
[Sokka // 5:39 PM] see you next friday

[zuko // 6:02 pm] Of course.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 3h  
just got a new workstation, dm me ur samples & i might play around w/ them

 **frosty ❄️ biatch** @snowovernow 2h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
OMG yessssssss

 **🦁🐢** @bending4beginnerz 2h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Interesting. Will send later.

 **whoops did it again** @xtreme999 2h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Y’all this is big hype lemme hit u up

 **100% 👻** @gh0stbust3rs 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
zomg zomg zomg

 **nyoom nyoom** @noomy_nomad 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
hmu anytime brother i gotchu

 **🌵🌵🌵** @justdeserts 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
i made this just 4 u pls enjoy sempai

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that was a big mistake.

When Sokka had initially tweeted about wanting his followers to send him samples of audio to play around with, he had expected twenty, maybe thirty responses. (Wang Fire has a small but devoted fanbase, after all.) But _over five hundred_ submissions _?_ When is he going to find the time to listen to them all?

 _You brought this on yourself_ , Sokka’s brain jeers at him as he tiredly scrolls through his post to the next reply. He’s been at this nonstop ever since he came home from work, and he’s already heard enough sacrilegious guitar and violin playing to last him a millennia. If Sokka has to listen to someone play “Flight of the Bumblebee” one more time at a blasphemous speed, he’s prepared to yeet his laptop out of his window and into the unknown.

 _This’ll be the last one before I call it a night_ , Sokka tells himself as he scrolls down to fish around for the link. Groaning, he opens the link and closes his eyes, waiting for the music to start. _Pleasepleaseplease no more “Flight of the Bumblebee.”_

So the plaintive sounds of an _erhu_ rippling through Sokka’s headphones definitely come as a welcome surprise to his ears. He hasn’t listened to _erhu_ music in a very long time, and the last time he remembers even seeing an _erhu_ was at Katara’s final recital before she quit. The music is lush and smooth, aching _portamento_ s gliding up and down between notes. It’s a far cry from the guitar and vocal samples he’s been listening to, and Sokka’s far more interested now because hey, it’s not every day you get to listen to _erhu_ music, let alone _erhu_ music as luxurious and beautiful as this. His fingers itch to pull out his own _pipa_ out from its case next to the bed and to join in, losing himself in the haunting melody. The _erhu_ stirs up an ache in Sokka’s chest that numbs him. He takes a deep breath.

Then suddenly, the _erhu_ fades away, a peaceful silence settling into Sokka’s ears.

“Uh, that’s all, I guess,” someone interrupts the silence, and Sokka’s eyes fly open because _damn, that voice sounds so friggin’ familiar_. It’s smooth and husky and just a touch hopeful, the timbre reminding him of a cascading creek. “Thanks for listening.”

The track stops, leaving Sokka dumbfounded and excited and curious all at the same time. He can’t scroll back up to the original reply fast enough, wondering who this mysterious _erhu_ player really is.

[ **藍鬼** @blue_spirit]

Sokka gapes.

 _Holy shit_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]

hey  
long time no see

Hi there.  
I’m sorry for the late response.  
Was caught up in a project at work.

dude no need 2 apologize  
we all have our own stuff 2 do  
hey but dude  
did u submit something 2 me?

…  
Oh.  
You saw my reply on your post.

frick yeah i did  
bro ur erhu  
frickin epic  
& ur voice  
holy shit  
do u sing???

I appreciate your compliment.  
I haven’t played in a very long time.  
And no, I don’t sing.

dude ur erhu  
it was  
wow ur so much better than my sister ever was  
(don’t tell her i said that lmao)

Of course I won’t tell.  
And I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it.

the piece was butterfly lovers right???  
i remember listening 2 it when i was younger  
it was 1 of my mom’s favorite songs

Yes, it is Butterfly Lovers.  
That’s quite shocking to hear.  
It was one of my mother’s favorite songs as well.

bro lol we have a lot in common  
sure we aren’t the same person?

I’m sure?  
Unless, of course, you happen to live in Republic City, too.  
Though the odds would be next to none.

… oms i’m dead

You’re also in Republic City?

uh yes???  
oms this is 2 funny  
dude now we don’t have an excuse 2 not meet up  
like  
we’ve been talking so long  
& this happens  
i think this is fate or smth

This is quite fortuitous.  
And you’re right—there is no reason we shouldn’t meet up.

crap  
uh lemme check  
r u free sometime next week?

I have important meetings planned for Tuesday and Friday.  
But since I just completed a very important assignment, I’m relatively free.

yeah gotta big meeting on friday 2  
uhhhh  
how does wednesday sound?

Wednesday afternoon?

ye

I can certainly make time then.  
Where would you like to meet?  
We can meet somewhere in public, if you’d like.

just 2 make sure u aren’t a serial killer or smth  
jk  
more like making sure i’m not a serial killer

Wang Fire?  
A serial killer?  
The horror.

hahaha i’m just joking dude  
but yeah  
uh  
there’s a super nice park i like 2 go 2  
boiling rock park  
ever heard of it?

I believe I have.  
I’ve been there a few times.  
The hot springs there are very tranquil.

dude yes yes u know what i’m talking about  
yes  
wanna meet there?

Absolutely.

yesssss  
let’s do it  
wait but how’ll i know who u r?

I’ll text you when I get there.

oooooh mysterious  
yeah that works  
can do  
dude i’m so excited

Me too.  
I’ll see you then.

! ! !

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka feels like he’s right on the verge of hyperventilating again.

In his infinite wisdom, he’d decided to get to the park an hour early. Boiling Rock is a fairly popular tourist destination with its gardens and its namesake hot springs, and it isn’t at all uncommon to see wild capybara descend from the nearby mountains to enjoy a long soak in the steaming water. In the spring, the _sakura_ blooms also attract crowds of visitors who come to marvel at the myriad of pink blossoms dotting the trees.

May is fairly late in the season, but there are still a few trees blooming when Sokka arrives at the park. Boiling Rock is surprisingly quiet on the weekdays, and Sokka whistles to himself as he walks around the park a bit to steady his breathing. He has no idea why showing up an hour early would be a good idea, but it probably has something to do with his nerves jumping all over the place and frazzling his brain. Sokka’s been looking forward to meeting @blue_spirit all week, and he can’t wait to find out who this mysterious erhu-playing person is.

Honestly, Sokka was relieved when @blue_spirit finally DM’d him back on Twitter. Whoever @blue_spirit is, they have a knack for giving advice about dealing with relationships. Sokka just wishes they were there when he was trying to mend things with Zuko earlier.

 _Zuko_.

 _Don’t think about it. You still have two days to prepare_ , Sokka’s brain cell helpfully supplies, and Sokka does his best to ease the thoughts of his neighbor out of his mind. He has more important things to focus on right now, the most important being the actual meet-up with @blue_spirit.

Okay. Sokka’s got this.

And then he turns the corner and suddenly he doesn’t got this anymore—

_What the fuck is Zuko doing here?_

The mere sight of his neighbor sitting on a bench next to a blooming _sakura_ tree—all prim and proper-like—is enough to send Sokka into shock, the same shock he felt when he first realized that Zuko had reached out and texted him. _Zuko. He did that_ , Sokka thinks, and it’s one of the happiest and most terrifying things Sokka’s had to deal with in all his twenty-four years on this planet. He’d freaked out, first (naturally) and then immediately messaged Suki (understandably, since Katara would probably just cause his blood pressure to burst through the roof anyways). _It’s about what_ you _want_ , Sokka remembers Suki’s words. _You are the master of your own choices_.

Sokka knows he has one shot to clear things up with Zuko, and he doesn’t want to mess this up again. He’s abandoned his practice speech and opts for something improvised, something more natural. But nothing in the world could’ve prepared him for actually seeing Zuko again right now. Sokka ducks behind the nearest tree and stares at the bench.

(No, not being a stalker or anything.)

And even at a distance, Zuko looks tired. His usually-coiffed hair is pulled back in a small ponytail, and instead of an expensive suit, he’s wearing joggers and a faded teal hoodie with the words “ _DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!_ ” branded in explosive white letters. Sokka suddenly doesn’t feel that bad about the red flannel and jeans he’s picked out for his meeting with @blue_spirit.

(Shit. He’s supposed to meet @blue_spirit. _And I ask again—why is Zuko here?_ )

 _It’s too early!_ Sokka’s brain cell is screaming. _I’m not mentally prepared to face him right now! I need at least an hour just to freak out and another hour to nap and one more hour to plan out what I’m going to say—_

 _Relax_. Sokka can hear Suki interrupting his train of thought. _You’ll be fine. Isn’t it great that Zuko happens to be here? Just listen to what he has to say and tell him your side of the story. It can’t go wrong_.

 _But what if it does?_ Sokka asks himself. _What if I decide to say something stupid and I just screw it up all over again? What happens then?_

He can practically see Suki rolling her eyes. _Then you apologize and see if he gives you another chance. What do you have to lose?_

 _My dignity?_ Sokka wonders. _My honor?_ _My crush?_

 _JUST DO IT_ , Suki roars in his mind, and that—combined with the innate courage that all Qaniks now and before him seem to possess in times of need—is enough energy for Sokka to face it head on.

Sokka walks slowly towards the bench and sits down on the opposite end, careful to keep his face composed and neutral. There’s no need to spook Zuko now. Sokka can hear something clattering onto the ground and he instinctively leans down to pick it up.

Zuko’s hand is a feather-light touch reaching for the same thing.

“Oh—”

“Uh—”

Both of them pause at the same time. Sokka looks down at the cell phone in his hand.

“I think this is yours,” he says lamely, handing it back to Zuko.

“Thanks.”

The two of them continue sitting there, the awkward silence threatening to swallow Sokka up in one bite. _It can’t end like this!_ his brain cell says, and Sokka vows to try again.

“Zuko—”

“Sokka—”

“Wait, um, uh.” Sokka scratches his head bashfully. “You can go first.”

“I think you should go first,” Zuko replies, his eyes tinged with a warm glow, and Sokka feels his stomach untwist itself for the first time in two weeks.

“I’m sorry,” he begins, and _this is like the lamest way you could start!_ his uncertainty claws at him, but Sokka continues on.

“I’m sorry about what happened between us. And me being angry without seeing the situation from your point of view. And me just being an idiot and forcing my thoughts and my feelings onto you. And me being inconsiderate about it all. And I’m sorry for that. I really am.”

He looks down and buries his head in his hands, partly in shame but mostly in sadness, because Sokka doesn’t think he can actually look into Zuko’s eyes and keep a straight face. There are small tears prickling at the edges of his eyes and Sokka curses himself, curses his sentimental heart for being too soft and too weak to handle anything and everything emotional.

 _Keep it together_ , his brain cell manages to choke out, and Sokka continues, continues for the sake of his heart and everything that he holds dear.

“But I don’t regret telling you a single thing about how I feel about you, because I think life’s too short to think about all the times I’ve fucked up because that list is way too long, but also because I think you deserve everything in the world.” Sokka’s surprised by how steady he sounds. “And like I said before, I totally understand if you don’t want to forgive me for what happened. I just wanted you to know my side. And yeah.”

The silence following Sokka’s apology is cloying, suffocating him from the inside. Zuko isn’t saying anything and Sokka’s _this_ close to just passing out already and _good spirits, can you just kill me now_ —

But Sokka doesn’t even have a chance to yeet himself out of the situation because something warm is leaning against his shoulder and something cool is ruffling his wolftail and then Zuko’s talking and it’s that voice again, all low and quiet against the spring breeze.

“I wrote the note because I was afraid,” Zuko murmurs, and Sokka’s heart just about stops.

“I wrote that note because I was afraid,” Zuko says again. “Because I didn’t know what to do after that night and my heart was jumping in all the wrong places. Because I didn’t know how to reconcile my feelings and my duties. But mostly because I didn’t know what would happen if my father found out about it and how my future would be affected.”

The ruffling stops. “And I’ve been told countless times that I’m absolutely terrible at making decisions for myself and figuring out what I want in life. I put my honor before all else, and I should’ve taken a step back and thought about what I truly want for myself. And I apologize for not giving you the chance to explain yourself before I hid myself away. That wasn’t fair on me or on you.”

Then Zuko’s shuffling around and Sokka hears a tiny sigh breathing into his ear. “Did you mean what you wrote?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you said you liked me?”

“Oh,” and Sokka’s face is absolutely, terribly burning from the blood whizzing into his head. “Yeah, I did.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Sokka finally looks up from his hands.

“Yes.” Zuko’s eyes are practically glowing in the hazy afternoon. “Because the truth is, I really like you, too.”

Sokka’s speechless.

His heart is thudding all over his chest every which way, and he can barely breathe.

“C’mere,” he finally manages to croak out, pulling Zuko into a tight hug. Sokka nuzzles and presses a kiss against Zuko’s forehead, chuckling when Zuko blushes.

“We really are clowns, aren’t we,” Sokka whispers before pulling them apart and staring straight at Zuko. Blue meets gold, and then they’re kissing again.

It’s not as sweet as the first time—no _soju_ clouding either of their minds—but it’s beautiful in its own way, with a touch of salt and bitterness rounding it out. Zuko practically melts against Sokka’s chest, and it’s taking all of Sokka’s willpower just to stay sane.

“Holy shit—”

“That was—”

“ _Incredible_.” They breathe together, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Zuko’s phone chooses that very moment to _ding!_ , the sound echoing in the park. Sokka reluctantly lets Zuko go and watches as his neighbor fumbles with his phone.

When Zuko finally looks up, his eyebrows furrow in remorse as he stands up. “My apologies. I lost track of time, and I was supposed to be meeting up with a friend now.”

“Oh, okay,” Sokka says, because he doesn’t want Zuko to leave, not right now. “I guess I’ll be seeing you later?”

“ _Of course_.” Zuko leans down and wraps Sokka in a quick hug. “I’ll see you soon.”

Then Zuko walks away, typing on his phone all the while. Sokka slumps down slightly in his chair and takes another deep breath.

 _@blue_spirit?_ his brain reminds him. _You’re supposed to be meeting up with @blue_spirit?_

(Oh, fuck.)

And Sokka’s swiping through his phone and finding his DMs. He squints at the last message sent.

> [twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]
> 
> Hey, I made it to Boiling Rock.  
> I’m not sure if you’re here yet.  
> Let me know if you want to reschedule.

The last message was mere seconds ago, and Sokka looks up just in time to see Zuko slide his phone into his pocket and trudge over the bridge.

Oh.

_Oh._

The DMs about sisters. About being busy at work. _About playing the fucking erhu_.  
  
(Because how many people would pick up a traditional Chinese instrument to play in the first place?)

Sokka’s brain cell finally manages to put three and five together—

And he's off, chasing after Zuko’s retreating figure. A strong gust of wind blows past Sokka’s face and the _sakura_ blossoms are falling around him, and it’s such a cliché moment straight out of a K-drama, but Sokka doesn’t even pay attention.

 _I am the true idiot clown_.

“Zuko!” He yells. “Zuko, wait up!”

And at the sound of Sokka’s voice, Zuko stops and turns around, confusion blooming a blush across his face. Sokka wants to drop everything and kiss him right there.

“I didn’t realize I’d be seeing you this soon,” Zuko jokes.

“Me neither, honestly,” Sokka gasps as he pulls out his phone and taps frantically to pull up an app. “But I think I forgot to tell you something.”

“What?”

> [twitter DMs: **藍鬼** @blue_spirit ]
> 
> hey blue  
> it’s nice 2 meet u 2

Zuko’s phone lets out another tinny _ping!_ , and it sounds like pure music to Sokka’s ears.

“ _You have got to be kidding me._ ”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**< <boozebenderz>>**

[sokkasm // 7:32 am] so uh r y’all free for hotpot next sunday?

[her royal twigs // 8:00 am] I should be, why?

[airhead // 10:27 am] same here

[melon lordt // 11:00 am] Yeah but why though

[sokkasm // 12:10 pm] um  
[sokkasm // 12:10 pm] uh  
[sokkasm // 12:11 pm] i wanna introduce y’all 2 someone

[her royal twigs // 12:24 pm] ???

[melon lordt // 12:26 pm] Who???

[sokkasm // 12:31 pm] uh  
[sokkasm // 12:31 pm] my boyfriend?

[ sokkasm // 12:54 pm] oh shit did i kill the chat

[her royal twigs // 1:00 pm] SOKKA QANIK.  
[her royal twigs // 1:00 pm] WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME ABOUT THIS.  
[her royal twigs // 1:01 pm] I AM YOUR SISTER.  
[her royal twigs // 1:01 pm] I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW IF YOU’RE GOING OUT WITH ZUKO HUO.

[melon lordt // 1:02 pm] WHAT THE SHIT FUCK ASS CRAP WHAT THE ACTUAL BITCH  
[melon lordt // 1:02 pm] ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
[melon lordt // 1:02 pm] WHAT  
[melon lordt // 1:02 pm] WHAT

[airhead // 1:04 pm] :OOOOOOOOOOO  
[airhead // 1:04 pm] sokka that’s great!  
[airhead // 1:05 pm] ofc i wanna meet him :)))))

[her royal twigs // 1:08 pm] SOKKA QANIK, I AM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW.  
[her royal twigs // 1:08 pm] I DEMAND ANSWERS.

[melon lordt // 1:09 pm] HIT HIM ON THE HEAD WITH A SLIPPER FOR ME

[her royal twigs // 1:10 pm] I WILL.

[airhead // 1:10 pm] oh no katara pls don’t

[sokkasm // 1:11 pm] should’ve known this was a terrible idea  
[sokkasm // 1:11 pm] gonna yeet myself into an abyss

[her royal twigs // 1:13 pm] Not before I catch you first, you won’t.

[sokkasm // 1:15 pm] oh spirits

[airhead // 1:16 pm] sokka go hide i’ll hold katara off  
[airhead // 1:16 pm] katara come back  
[airhead // 1:19 pm] sokka she just got into a lyft i couldn’t stop her  
[airhead // 1:19 pm] run sokka run

[sokkasm // 1:20 pm] running now

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → DIRECT MESSAGES → @suki_xia]** _

**Sokka Qanik** 11:00 AM  
great news suki

 **Suki Xia** 11:02 AM  
Yes, O Wise Team Leader?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:04 AM  
stop calling me that lmao  
i’m not ur supervisor. piandao is.  
but that’s not the point.

 **Suki Xia** 11:04 AM  
What did you want to tell me?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:06 AM  
i made out w/ zuko

 **Suki Xia** 11:08 AM  
Uh.   
That’s great, I guess?  
A little too TMI, if you ask me.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:08 AM  
oms oms oms  
i meant made UP  
not made OUT  
i MADE UP w/ zuko  
 ~~not that we didn’t actually make out or anything~~

 **Suki Xia** 11:09 AM  
Gee, thanks for the clarification.  
But, still ew..  
TMI.  
Uh, so… congratulations?  
I guess you finally listened to my advice.  
And actually _talked to him face to face_ for once.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:10 AM  
well yeah ur advice is pretty good sometimes

 **Suki Xia** 11:10 AM  
I’m gonna print that out and hang it on the wall.  
To assert my dominance over this office.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:11 AM  
r u srs

 **Suki Xia** 11:11 AM  
When am I not?

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:11 AM  
oh F rip  
btw i wanna tell u something interesting

 **Suki Xia** 11:12 AM  
Oh?  
Tell me more.

 **Sokka Qanik** 11:13 AM  
ok funny thing right  
remember when u made me post online  
abt my singing?

 **Suki Xia** 11:14 AM  
Oh, Wang Fire?  
Yeah I remember.  
Why?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**[slack: White Lotus Studios → CHANNELS → #AoA_patches]** _

**Jet Zi** 12:46 PM  
y’all i did it  
i asked june out on a date  
& guess what?

 **Suki Xia** 12:50 PM  
She turned you down?

 **Jet Zi** 12:52 PM  
NO  
she said yes  
we’re going to a muay thai place  
this should be good

 **Haru Di** 12:54 PM  
um  
good luck with that  
i wish you godspeed and good health

 **Suki Xia** 12:57 PM  
Spirits I think I just choked on my croissant.  
You’re gonna die.

 **Jet Zi** 1:00 PM  
???  
someone pls explain  
isn’t muay thai  
like  
very thai?  
like thai food or smth?

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:06 PM  
if u die jet  
just know ur still responsible for the freedom fighter event  
cuz ur the lead on this

 **Haru Di** 1:06 PM  
yikes

 **Jet Zi** 1:06 PM  
ok now i know y’all r just tryna psych me out

 **Suki Xia** 1:08 PM  
@jet Have you googled “Muay Thai” yet?  
You should.

 **Haru Di** 1:09 PM  
yeah you should

 **Jet Zi** 1:13 PM  
oh  
oh SHIT  
FUCKING  
FUCK  
 _Muay Thai is a combat sport_???

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:15 PM  
u might wanna write up ur will now  
i heard june is a very talented martial artist in her free time

 **Jet Zi** 1:16 PM  
oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfckasdjkfjkasdkfkjdfjkdf  
sokka pls pls pls take over if i die

 **Sokka Qanik** 1:20 PM  
u wanted 2 be the lead on this event, so ur the lead  
lead us, o wise one

 **Jet Zi** 1:20 PM  
- _le cry_ -

 **Haru Di** 1:21 PM  
lmao

 **Suki Xia** 1:21 PM  
RIP.

 **Jet Zi** 1:21 PM  
:’((((((

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 1h  
new song out! it’s a cover dear 2 my ❤️  
<月亮代表我的心 -- Wang Fire ft. Blue Spirit (Teresa Teng Cover)>  
cover by @therealwangfire , @blue_spirit  
artwork by @maicroscopic  
listen now: fanlink.to/themoonmyheart

 **yip yippee ki yay 🐾 🐶** @simplesimp 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
A COLLAB????  
BLUE SPIRIT WHO???

 **b99 5ever** @ilovesquid 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
oml who is this why does he sound so good oml

 **🥬 ^_^ 🥬** @iheartcabbages43vr 1h  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
holy shit  
is that foo foo cuddlypoops & a bonsai on ur art?  
this is too cute for words

 **y i k e s** @tjrjwjdf 53m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
i’m just

 **let’s get that bread** @yeastyboy 50m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
ur voice is so smooth what the actual hell

 **🦉** ( **ovo) 👓💦💦** @1shi+0ng 48m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
Title translates to “The Moon Represents My Heart”.  
 **I** f that’s not true romance, then I don’t know what is.

 **play 2️⃣ win only** @mahjongmaster 10m  
 _Replying to @1shi+0ng_  
Are you kidding me what the actual

 **50/50 🐼🐼** @heibai 43m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
idc what’s going on i ship the fuck outta this  
straight vibin

 **🆑aire’s** @mynameisclaire 34m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
brb just crying in the club rn  
this is beautiful

 **thirsty 4 cabbage guy** @lettucedance 29m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
y’all need to collab more often  
this is just too good  
my ears have been cleansed  
literal harmonic convergence in my ears  
thank you thank you thank you thank you

 **💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 2m  
 _Replying to @lettucedance_  
 **w** e’ll keep that in mind ;)

 **藍鬼** @blue_spirit 15m  
 _Replying to @therealwangfire_  
We should do this again sometime.

 **💥boomy boy™💥** @therealwangfire 1m  
 _Replying to @blue_spirit_  
 **a** nytime, sweetheart. anytime

 **🍁 imma fly guy 🍁** @puffinup 1m  
 _Replying to @blue_spirit_   
WAIT WHAT  
HOLY SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudo/comment if you want! :D


End file.
